Inesperada Sorpresa
by PentypusKoop
Summary: A veces las sorpresas son mas inesperadas de lo que uno creería,cumpleaños, fiestas, ataques de los enemigos... pero cuando se trata de la paternidad? Aveces pienso que deberían entrenarnos para eso.
1. Chapter 1

Vaya si están leyendo significa que si cargo bien el archivo.

Ahora si a lo que vienen.

Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria

* * *

**(POV SKIPPER)**

_"Hoy será un gran día"_-pensé antes de levantar a mis compañeros.

-Despierten muchachos, es hora de trabajar- y al momento se formaron frente a mí.

-Kowalski, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-Niños, muchos niños de todas las edades, que seguramente vienen por el estudio- dijo el teniente mirando su libreta.

-Con que niños estudiosos eh? Mientras no sepan demasiado estaremos bien.

Justo un momento después de que abrieran, el zoológico ya estaba lleno de humanos.

-Sonrían y saluden muchachos, sonrían y saluden- indique para llamar la atención de las personas, que soltaban exclamaciones al mirarnos.

Sí que fue una mañana productiva, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Ha sido una buena pesca muchachos, por ahora solo…-me detuve al notar un grupo de humanos mirándonos.

-Ehm… Kowalski, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? Es la hora del almuerzo- dije observando que solo eran adultos.

-Es extraño, dado que los humanos adultos no siempre nos prestan atención, a menos que…

-A menos que, qué Kowalski?

- Que sean veterinarios- término el genio evitando hacer anotaciones para no delatarnos, lo cual le costaba mucho.

-Veterinarios? Para qué? Todo estamos sanos, cierto?- pregunte y todos asintieron.

-Ehm… Skipper- me llamo Cabo-te están mirando

En efecto ese grupo de extraños me observaba, de manera rara y cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¡pero no dejaremos que afecte nuestra rutina!- dije aunque _"No les quitare el ojo de encima"_

El resto del día transcurrió como siempre, con los humanos encantados con nuestro acto.

-No deberíamos terminar la rutina Skipper?- pregunto Cabo al detenernos sobre el iceberg

-No Cabo , siempre déjalos con ganas de mas- "Además estos ya vieron demasiado" pensé al ver que ese extraño grupo seguía ahí, solo que ahora su objetivo era Kowalski.

-Rico entra al bunker y deja todo "como si nada" comprendes?- dije disimuladamente

-Chi que chi-contesto entrando al bunker – Yaaa!- se oyó después de un rato.

-Muchachos, es hora de retirarnos- dije entrando seguido de Kowalski y Cabo.

-Porque…?- dijo Kowalski señalando el vacío lugar.

-No pienso arriesgarme a que nos descubran esos sujetos, no haremos nada hasta nuevo aviso- dije saliendo del lugar.

_"Parece que se fueron"_

-Hola Skipper- dijo alguien detrás de mí

-Hola Marlene, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ehm nada importante ¿ por qué había médicos en tu hábitat?

-¿Qué en el tuyo no había?

-No, solo en el de ustedes, es extraño

-Demasiado

* * *

**(POV KOWALSKI)**

Mientras Rico jugaba con su muñeca y Cabo veía televisión, me dirigí a mi laboratorio.

-Espero que no pienses hacer algún invento Kowalski- me dijo Cabo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-No, solo quiero pensar un rato-le conteste cerrando la puerta.

La actitud de aquellos humanos me intrigaba, pareciera que nos analizaran.

Flashback

Me sentí observado por esas personas por un largo rato, así que me zambullí para evitarlos pero su plática llamo mi atención.

-Entonces cuáles?

-Pues…uno es muy pequeño y otro parece tener un desorden psicológico como nos había dicho Alice, eso nos deja a los otros dos- me acerque al escuchar lo último.

-Estas seguro?

-Totalmente, sus características aseguran el éxito del proyecto.

No escuche más ya que Skipper nos llamaba

Fin Flashback

Para que nos querrían específicamente a Skipper y a mí?_ "Tienen las características ideales"_ ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que Rico y Cabo no?

Cabo es más joven, eso es seguro y Rico a pesar de sus problemas de comunicación y con los explosivos era prácticamente igual que todos.

_"Entonces ¿Por qué?"_

Salí del bunker para intentar aclarar mis ideas.

-Hola Kowalski!

-Hola- dije sin prestar mucha atención a la nutria

-En que piensas soldado?- pregunto Skipper

-Nada, yo solo…Marlene escóndete!- dije al ver varias personas acercándose acompañados de Alice.

-Mira! precisamente son esos-dijo uno señalándonos

-Si claro, quieren que se los traiga?- pregunto Alice a lo que los demás asintieron

Nos tomó desprevenidos, intentamos resistirnos pero aun así terminamos en una jaula.

-Para que dijeron que los querían?- pregunto la cuidadora saliendo del hábitat con la jaula

-Solo para unas pruebas, para el proyecto- contesto uno tomando la jaula

-Está bien, pero no los maltraten mucho

-Para nada

Nos llevaron hasta la veterinaria donde nos dejaron en una habitación, aun dentro de la jaula.

-¿Qué crees que nos hagan Skipper?

-No lo sé Kowalski, pero creo que no es nada bueno

Después de un rato volvió aquel grupo de personas, eran como cinco tal vez seis, al parecer eran veterinarios o algo así.

-Muy bien pingüinitos, no vamos a dañarlos, solo queremos hacer unas pruebas-dijo uno sacando un portapapeles mientras otro abría la jaula.

(A quien le dices pingüinito eh?)- dijo Skipper cuando lo sacaron

Nos hicieron varias pruebas físicas, nada que no pudiéramos manejar, después algunas mentales y de habilidades. Pronto llego lo que Skipper temía: las pruebas médicas

(Pero dijeron que no nos iban a maltratar!)- protesto Skipper mientras tres médicos se lo llevaban a otro lado, mientras los otros se quedaban conmigo.

-Quédate quiero amiguito, solo será un piquete-dijo el veterinario sacando una jeringa.

Lo último que recuerdo después de la inyección fueron los gritos de Skipper desde otra habitación y luego, nada…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo_**

**_Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria_**

* * *

**(POV SKIPPER)**

-No las agujas no, todo menos eso!- grite mientras huía de un grupo de hippies con jeringas. Corría por un obscuro túnel, me estaban alcanzando cuando de pronto, el paisaje cambio. Ahora estoy en un jardín, no, estoy en el parque justo frente al lago, en donde una figura daba saltos y se sumergía, Marlene. Se veía feliz y extrañamente…linda? No, Marlene no es linda, digo no es que no lo sea pero…es mi amiga. Me quede observándola mientras seguía nadando, como saltaba, como giraba, como sonreía…,me hacia sentir extrañamente bien, como si no hubiera mas que mirarla a ella.

-Deberías decírselo-dijo alguien detrás de mi, Cabo.

-Decirle que?- le pregunte ya que no entendí a que se refería.

-Lo que sientes- dijo sonriendo

-Que? Estas loco! Yo no puedo decirle eso, somos amigos! Los amigos no se dicen eso y… me da miedo

-Miedo? Porque Skipper?- pregunto Cabo extrañado

-Pues, no lo se! Que tal si no piensa lo mismo, que tal si… no siente lo mismo, y si deja de ser mi amiga?- le dije casi gritando

-Tu solo díselo, antes de que sea tarde- dijo con un tono misterioso. De pronto el cielo se nublo.

-Tarde? Para que?-pregunte pero no contesto- Tarde para que! ¿Cabo?- pero el ya no estaba, de hecho todo había desaparecido-¡Cabo!-camine un poco pero el suelo desapareció.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Y desperté. Me encontraba en la base, estaba obscuro, a un lado mio estaba un Kowalski todo borroso.

-Ay mi cabeza- oí quejarse al alto

-Kowalski, eres tu compadre?-pregunte a la figura a mi lado. Intente levantarme pero algo me detuvo, mas bien alguien.

-Espera, aun estas débil-dijo Cabo empujándome contra el suelo- Vaya, por fin despertaron- a su lado estaba Rico que se contenía de lanzarse sobre nosotros.

-Pensé que tardarían más en despertar, estábamos muy preocupados, hasta Julien vino a verte, y a Marlene la tuvimos que mandar a su hábitat a dormir…-contaba Cabo _"Marlene estuvo aquí"_-pensé sintiéndome raro de nuevo.

-Paso mucho tiempo?- pregunto Kowalski frotándose las aletas, tenia unas pequeñas vendas.

-Pues, un poco…tres días.- dijo Cabo despreocupado

-¿Qué?-grite al oírlo, era mucho tiempo perdido, pero porque?- Necesito información-dije intentando enderezarme, pero Kowalski me detuvo.

-No deberíamos apresurarnos Skipper-dijo el genio mirándome desde el suelo.-No sabemos que nos hicieron y los sedantes aun no desaparecen del todo, además no hemos comido nada.

-Pero yo me siento perfectamente bien- dije levantándome de golpe, pero sentí de pronto como todo se movía y la cabeza me daba vueltas-Pensándolo bien, será mañana-y me desplome en el suelo.

Al día siguiente me desperté fresco como sardina, bueno casi, estaba cansado pero como era lunes el zoológico estaba cerrado, eso nos facilitaba las cosas. Nos dirigimos hacia el veterinario a conseguir información. Rápidamente aseguramos el perímetro y empezamos a buscar en los archiveros.

-Por que tardas tanto Kowalski?- le pregunte al pingüino dentro del archivero.

-Lo siento Skipper, aun no domino correctamente el idioma humano y es mas difícil por como escriben los médicos-respondió malhumorado por no comprender los garabatos en las carpetas.

-Cabo, ayúdalo!

-Si Skipper-dijo uniéndose a la búsqueda

Después de un rato empezaron a oírse pasos fuera del lugar.

-Rápido alguien viene!-les dije al oír los pasos mas cerca.

-Aquí están!-grito Cabo alzando unas carpetas.

Salimos justo a tiempo y regresamos al bunker en tiempo record.

-Bien muchachos averigüen que contienen esos informes, estaré arriba si me necesitan.-dije saliendo por la escotilla.

El cielo estaba nublado, y el zoológico desierto, la verdad tanta paz me pone nervioso. "Hay demasiado silencio…"-pensé, pero no duraría mucho.

-Hola Skipper, veo que has despertado, estas mejor?-pregunto Marlene columpiándose en el barandal del hábitat

-Como nunca-_ "Sobre todo si estas aquí, QUEEE!"_-pensé abofeteándome involuntariamente. Aunque Marlene era la única en quien confiaba como con los muchachos, pero después de la confusión que causo "Arlene" que luego me di cuenta que era Marlene, creo que ha cambiado algo respecto a ella. Sigo pensando que es el soldado perfecto para ciertas misiones, porque además de lista es linda…¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO! (otra bofetada) somos amigos cierto? _"Pero eso no le quita lo lindo" No, no, no ¡DEJA DE PENSAR ESO!..._

-Ehh…estas bien?- pregunto la nutria al ver que me golpeaba.

-Ehm…si yo solo…-empecé a decir cuando me llamaron desde adentro

-Skipper! Encontramos algo!- grito Cabo._ "Gracias espíritus!"_

Entre a la base seguido de Marlene donde estaban todos frente a un montón de papeles.

-Algo interesante?-pregunte acercándome.

-Somos unos pingüinos sanos-contesto Kowalski

-Bien, dime algo que no sepa

-Por fin se enteraron de que todos somos machos, lo que cambio totalmente sus planes, ya que no solo fue una revisión de rutina-comento el teniente

-Es por lo de los humanos que se los llevaron cierto?- pregunto Marlene

-Si algo así-_ "Vaya creo que sabe demasiado"_ –Algo mas que deba saber?

-Si es algo muy interesante-dijo Cabo tomando unos papeles

-Y que es?- pregunte ansioso por saber para que me habían usado.

-Bueno, parece que el zoológico por falta de fondos para el programa de reproducción de especies ha optado por proyectos más económicos usando nuestro ADN para obtener resultados seguramente favorables, porque además les pareció raro que no hallamos tenido crías si sus registros indicaban que había una hembra entre nosotros- dijo Kowalski leyendo el informe medico.

-Eso que significa? Por favor Kowalski somos mortales!- le dije ya que ni Rico ni yo entendimos nada, solo lo de que todos somos machos.

-Significa que los usaron para crear vida de forma barata-explico Marlene

-Aaah…y eso es malo?- seguía sin entender nada

-No, según esto somos los mas aptos para el proyecto es mas, si funciona se nos entregara el producto para su típica crianza-contesto Kowalski extrañamente emocionado.

-…que?-pregunte, a lo que Kowalski giro los ojos

-Que si funciona es posible que tengamos una cría!-grito el científico

-Polluelo-corrigió Cabo

-Tuyo y mio o que?- pregunte aun mas extrañado, ya que Kowalski parecía no saber eso

-Ehm no, de hecho planean hacer uno de cada uno para asegurar el éxito y para no desperdiciar tus muestras de ADN-comento Cabo

-Un polluelo?-pregunte dudando

-Exactamente

-…

**(POV KOWALSKI)**

Al parecer fue demasiada información para Skipper, que yacía en el suelo dé la impresión por no comprender lo que pasaba. Aunque no sabíamos si el proyecto funcionaria, pareció afectarle.

-No pensé que lo tomaría así- dijo Cabo mirando al líder en el suelo

-So'o por un 'uebo?-comento Rico.

Aun que para mi no solo era eso, era algo que anhelaba desde hace algún tiempo, claro que nadie lo sabia.

-No solo es un huevo, es una pequeña vida dentro de un frágil cascaron-comente haciendo que todos me miraran-Ehh…al menos eso pienso-dije algo avergonzado

-Kowalski, tu si quieres un huevo cierto?-me pregunto Marlene sorprendida

-Ehm…bueno…yo…si quiero-admití en voz baja-Pero no le digan a Skipper!- aclare rápidamente.

Sabia lo que el líder pensaba sobre esto que, por mucho que lo deseáramos no podíamos darnos el lujo, ya que por nuestras misiones era poner una vida inocente en riesgo.

-Aww eso es muy tierno Kowalski-dijo Cabo sonriendo- descuida, no diremos nada, cierto Rico?

-Chi que chií- afirmo el aludido

-Nada de nada- aclaro Marlene- pero aun no entiendo porque Skipper reacciono así

-Eso es fácil, no esta listo para asimilar un cambio tan repentino en su forma de trabajo, solo hay que darle tiempo- "Ni yo tampoco"-pensé asustado tomando la carpeta que contenía mi información

-Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Cabo preocupado por mi expresión

-Ehm claro, solo estoy algo cansado, voy a revisar esto otro poco-dije dirigiéndome hacia mi laboratorio cerrando la puerta detrás mio.

Pase un largo rato leyendo lo que contenían los archivos, interesante como con una pequeña muestra se puede crear vida. Eran como las diez de la noche y aun no terminaba con los archivos.

-Kowalski, creo que deberías ir a dormir, seguro Skipper se levantara temprano para entrenar.-me decía Cabo desde detrás de la puerta.

-Si, ya voy ya casi termino-conteste sin dejar de analizar aquellos papeles. Cuando termine era más de media noche, se oían los ronquidos de Rico resonando por el lugar, me levante dispuesto a ir a dormir cuando note una hoja que no había visto antes, ni siquiera en los documentos de Skipper.

_"Que extraño"_-pensé al ver que era diferente a las demás y comencé a leerla. El sello pertenecía a un laboratorio de experimentación genética con especies animales y vegetales. El contenido me dejo impresionado.

-Santa Madre Pinguina! Pero que rayos intentan hacer!

* * *

_**Creo que lo de Kowalski fue algo corto, pero no siempre sera así, ese pinguino tiene mucho que pensar y decir**_

_**Si alguien que este leyendo mi otro fic se encuentra por aquí quiero aclara que pronto continuare, solo que las experiencias narradas fueron traumantes **_

_**Koop: vamos no exageres**_

_**Oh dios un fantasma!**_

_**Koop:Donde? espera...No soy un fantasma!**_

_**Bueno no importa, gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que se hayan aclarado las dudas si no haganmelo saber**_

_**Koop: vaya se esta poniendo interesante...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Uno mas y esto se pone interesante..._**

**_Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria_**

* * *

**(POV SKIPPER)**

Estaba acostado sobre la superficie de la base disfrutando el calor del sol, cuando de repente todo se obscureció.

-Pero que…

La escena cambio, corría por un campo de batalla perseguido por cientos de langostas esquivando las minas a mi paso, mientras los crustáceos no tenían tanta suerte, termine adelantándolos por mucho. De nuevo cambio el escenario, ahora me encontraba en un cuarto obscuro parecido a una bodega, pero no estaba solo…

-Espiráculo!

La sombra se adelanto un poco haciendo visible el rostro de aquel mamífero acuático.

-Skipper que linda sorpresa, espero que te rindas antes de que algo malo pase

-Que? Nunca!-grite para lanzarme contra el pero no pude ya que estaba encadenado al suelo

-Parece que no has entendido, soy yo el que tiene el control así que mas te vale obedecer-dijo el delfín dándome la espalda

-Nunca

-Creo que sabes lo que pasara si no cooperas-dijo desde las sombras-será mejor que te lo recuerde.

Unas luces se encendieron iluminando la pared frente a mí. Colgando de la pared con unos grilletes había cinco pingüinos._ "Espera, cinco?"_

Volví a contar, izquierda a derecha primero estaba Rico inconsciente, después Kowalski tratando de soltarse, a su lado estaba Cabo mirando el suelo, las otras dos figuras no estaban bien iluminadas pero se notaba que eran pingüinos, solo que muy pequeños. Por una extraña razón me inquietaba su presencia.

-No querrás que les pase nada cierto?-dijo apagando las luces. Desde la obscuridad empezaron a oírse los gritos de mis compañeros

-Déjalos en paz!-empecé a agitarme para quitar las cadenas, pero estas no cedían. La risa del delfín maniático taladraba mis oídos…

Abrí los ojos, estaba acostado sobre la superficie de la base. Mire a todos lados, el zoológico estaba vacío y en silencio, aunque esa risa seguía sonando en mi cabeza así que me lance al agua.

_"Es la tercera vez esta semana"_-pensé mientras nadaba. No supe cuanto tiempo había dormido desde que salí de la base, como el cielo estaba nublado no pude averiguarlo con el sol.

_"Tal vez necesito caminar un poco"_-pensé al salir del hábitat hacia la salida del zoológico. Era el lunes mas solitario de todos así que camine sin fijarme mucho por donde iba.

-Hola Skipper-saludo Marlene llegando de repente

-Hola-la salude sin muchos ánimos siguiendo mi camino

-Ehm… Skipper

-…

-Skipper…Skipper!

-Que? ... auch!-había chocado con un carro de palomitas golpeándome la cabeza y cayendo al suelo.

-No fue mi culpa oficial, el carro se atravesó…

-Estas bien?-pregunto mientras me levantaba

-Por que no me dijiste que iba a chocar?- le pregunte frotándome el área golpeada

-Lo intente, pero no hiciste caso-contesto cruzando los brazos

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy algo cansado-dije mirando lo que choque, creo que lo abolle un poco- Voy a caminar un poco, me acompañarías? No seria prudente causar otro accidente-dije señalando el carro frente a mi.

-Esta bien

Caminamos por los pasillos del lugar sin toparnos con nadie, ni siquiera con Alice_ "Extraño, muy extraño…necesitas relajarte, olvídalo"_-pensé dejando la paranoia de lado. _"Mejor sigo caminando, tal vez consiga un hielito"_

Ya había pasado la entrada cuando me percate de que iba solo.

-¿Marlene?-pregunte mirando hacia atrás

-Ehm…yo mejor me quedo aquí-dijo apoyándose en la pared

Esto seria un problema si alguna vez tuviera que escapar del zoológico, por eso debía (y quería) ayudarla._ "Solo es miedo"_- pensé acercándome.

-Vamos-dije extendiendo mi aleta. Negó aferrándose al muro.

-Y si te lastimo?-dijo sin soltarse "Vaya eso no lo había pensado"-pensé recordando como había quedado Rico, aun así mantuve mi posición.

-No va a pasar nada, confía en mi-dije acercándome mas

Al ver que no iba a irme poco a poco se fue soltando del muro hasta tomar mi aleta, me puse frente a ella y extendí la otra.

-Bien, aquí vamos-_"Esto será lento…y peligroso"_. Empecé a caminar hacia atrás, un paso, dos, tres… Marlene empezó a inquietarse, regrese dos pasos.

-Tranquila-dije antes de avanzar de nuevo: tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Un pequeño gruñido, cinco, cuatro, tres…_ "Vaya que susto"_- de nuevo, cuarto, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… camine más rápido, nueve, diez. Me detuve ahí,_ "Genial, silencio"_-pensé algo incomodo. Marlene miraba a todos lados sorprendida mientras yo esperaba una reacción que indicara peligro.

-Bien estamos a diez pasos de la entrada, yo diría que…-fui interrumpido por un abrazo repentino.

-Gracias Skipper-escuche aliviado de no estar en peligro.

-No…fue…nada-dije casi sin aliento. Empezó una pequeña llovizna, eso era…inesperadamente **PELIGRO!_ "Abortar misión"_**

**9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… A salvo!**

-Ehm… Skipper?

-Si?

-Me bajas?

-Ah claro, lo siento- _"Al menos las plumas cubren el rostro"_-pensé apenado

-No es nada pero porque…-empezó a decir la nutria

-Experiencia personal, la lluvia arruina la concentración-conteste recordando a Cabo "Un trueno y estaba perdido"-pensé.

-Creo que mejor me voy antes de que empiece la tormenta, gracias de nuevo-dijo Marlene alejándose entre la llovizna.

-No hay de que

La lluvia se intensifico mientras regresaba al hábitat así que entre empapado al cuartel. Rico dormitaba en su litera, Cabo veía televisión y Kowalski salía de su laboratorio.

-Vaya Skipper estas todo mojado-dijo Cabo mirando los charcos que había dejado-deberías darte…

-Lo se, lo se, iré a ducharme- dije antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

* * *

**(POV KOWALSKI)**

Note un cambio en el comportamiento de Skipper, se veía mas relajado además no se había encerrado en el laboratorio. Parece haberlo superado.

Flashback

-Tienes que hablar con el Kowalski, no puede encerrarse para siempre-me dijo Cabo preocupado mirando hacia el laboratorio

Ya tenía una semana así, los primeros días después de "La noticia" empezó a actuar raro, no hablaba mucho y su paranoia estaba al máximo, así pasaban los días y después pasó a encerrarse en mi laboratorio. Cuando Rico o Cabo lograban hacerlo salir y dormir en su litera me di cuenta que tenia pesadillas que no lo dejaban descansar, dejándole como resultado un aspecto demacrado de zombie.

-Eso hare-dije dirigiéndome hacia el laboratorio-Skipper?-pregunte abriendo un poco la puerta-Te encuentras bien?

Dentro estaba obscuro, busque al capitán con la mirada encontrándolo acostado debajo de la mesa. Entre cerrando la puerta y me senté a su lado, tenia la mirada perdida.

-Por que me hacen esto?-dijo el líder en voz baja

-Vamos no es tan malo, o si?-le pregunte pero negó con la cabeza-Quieres contarme?-espere en silencio mientras lo pensaba.

-Es que, cambia todos mis planes-dijo sentándose

-Como? Es que tu no lo…quieres?

-No, no es eso solo que, no es un buen momento-dijo sacando unos papeles detrás suyo. Eran informes sobre la actividad de Espiráculo, que últimamente estaba causando muchos problemas.

-Porqué?- pregunte sin saber a que se refería

-Por que tengo miedo-dijo cerrando los ojos- además de que no se nada sobre el tema, me da miedo que mis enemigos lo tomen como una debilidad, la verdad no soportaría que le hicieran daño a una criatura inocente.

En todo el tiempo que hemos sido un equipo, no había vuelto a ver ese lado de Skipper.

-Y si no puedo protegerlos como ahora? Como con Manfredi y Johnson…-termino tirándose al suelo, dejando que sus dolorosos recuerdos lo atormentaban mientras lloraba en silencio. Todavía seguía culpándose por eso.

-Claro que podrás, siempre lo has hecho-le dije poniendo mi aleta en la suya-Anímate, tus pesadillas asustan a Cabo-dije haciendo que me mirara extrañado.

-En serio?

-Cree que te volviste un zombie de nuevo

Reímos por un rato recordando el malentendido de aquella vez, había logrado subirle el ánimo.

-Y tu que piensas?-pregunto después de un momento de silencio

-De que? El zombie?

-No tonto, lo del huevo-dijo haciendo notar su interés

-Ah eso… bueno, siempre estará Cabo para ayudarme-conteste sonriendo

-Hey eso es trampa, yo le iba a pedir ayuda primero- dijo levantándose y empujándome hacia el suelo

-No sabia que era un juego- pregunte desde abajo

-Pues ahora lo es- dijo corriendo hacia la salida

Fin Flashback

Ahora solo quedaban las pesadillas, parece que salir le había hecho bien. Cabo sonreía mirando la tele pues también lo había notado. Me senté a su lado a esperar la hora de la cena._ "Lo positivo de esto es que no hay sorpresa de pescado"_-pensé al recordar ese detalle.

Después de un rato y varios programas aburridos decidí leer un poco. Cabo me había prestado un libro sobre pingüinos que una vez uso para saber sobre nuestro comportamiento natural.

Afuera empezó a llover cada vez más fuerte, a este paso se inundaría la base. Cabo miraba las noticias ya que le preocupaba como se estaba poniendo el clima.

-Vamos Rico, hay que evitar que esto se llene de agua-dije al experto en armas que asintió soltando el pescado que planeaba convertir en sushi.

En la superficie más que lluvia parecía un ciclón, nos impedía la visibilidad así que nos costó un poco encontrar la válvula que regula el agua del estanque.

-Témpanos! Se esta cayendo el cielo!-dijo Skipper asomándose por la escotilla quedando empapado en segundos. Entramos de nuevo al bunker sacudiéndonos el agua de las plumas y salpicando a Cabo.

-Skipper te ves muy gracioso-dijo el joven pingüino al ver como se habían levantado las plumas en la cabeza del líder que trato de bajarlas pero solo lo empeoro mas, en cambio Rico aprovecho para levantar más sus plumas.

Me seque con una toalla y camine hacia el laboratorio a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Estaba revisando a cuajito cuando Cabo entro al laboratorio

-Todo bien Kowalski?-pregunto desde la puerta

-Si solo estaba limpiando un poco, hace mas de un mes que no utilizo mi laboratorio-dije recordando las veces en que Skipper se encerraba dentro. Debió ser por el mantenimiento que le estuve dando a la base que soporte todo ese tiempo sin inventar algo. _"Al menos cuajito esta bien"_- pensé viendo la lata que sostenía.

-Debemos subir, Skipper se dio cuenta de que Alice esta revisando todos los hábitats así que tenemos que estar visibles-dijo saliendo del lugar. Deje la lata en un estante y salí detrás de él.

La lluvia cada vez estaba peor, parecía que estábamos debajo de una cascada además de que el viento era muy fuerte.

-Alice se acerca!-grito Cabo desde un lado de la isla de concreto

-Que? No te oigo Cabo!-grito Skipper desde el otro lado

-Que Alice se acerca!-volvió a gritar el pingüino

-Que dijiste?

**-QUE ALICE…**

-Silencio! Alice se acerca-dijo el líder al ver a la cuidadora

-…

-A sus posiciones muchachos!-indico Skipper entre la lluvia. Nos pusimos en fila justo cuando una tabla era colocada para cruzar el estanque, pero Alice no venia sola, si no con varias personas.

-Seguros que tiene que ser ahora?-pregunto a sus acompañantes

-Entre mas rápido mejor!-grito uno

-Esta bien, pero solo pasen los necesarios!-dijo mientras cruzaba seguida de una joven y un hombre cada uno con una pequeña caja. Ya frente a nosotros pusieron las cajas frente a nosotros y abrieron una sombrilla sobre ellas.

-Cual es cual?-pregunto la cuidadora mirando los contenedores. De pronto Cabo soltó un gritito y se sostuvo de mi aleta al resbalar con el agua sin dejar de mirar las cajas emocionado.

-Kowalski…-me llamo el pequeño enderezándose._ "Sera posible o estoy soñando?"_-pensé esperando que mostraran el contenido de los contenedores.

-Pues… esta es del pingüino bajito-dijo señalando la caja frente a Skipper-y esta es del alto-termino señalando la caja frente a la muchacha. Skipper tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mirando la caja que le correspondía.

-Que esperan? Terminen ya, no tenemos toda la noche!-grito la cuidadora al ver que no hacían nada mientras ella se empapaba. La joven se adelanto y quito los seguros de las cajas dejando a la vista su contenido, haciendo que Skipper cayera dé la impresión.

Frente a mi envuelto en unas mantas estaba un pequeño huevo color verdoso con unas pequeñas manchas. Estaba que no me la creía.

-Vamos, tómalo es tuyo-dijo la chica al ver que no me movía. Cabo me empujo un poco para que avanzara, entre a la caja donde estaba cálido y seco mirando el huevo sin saber que hacer. Voltee hacia Cabo buscando ayuda.

-Ponlo entre las patas y que no toque el suelo!-escuche la voz del joven entre la lluvia. Hice lo que me había indicado y salí de la caja con dificultad, cubriendo el huevo con mi cuerpo para evitar que se mojara. Me coloque de nuevo en mi posición esperando a que los humanos se fueran.

-Muchachos, comienza la operación cascaron seguro-dijo Skipper cuando nos quedamos solos. Rápidamente nos metimos a la base chocando entre todos ya que estaba obscuro, la tormenta debió dañar la electricidad. Rico regurgito unas linternas y algunas velas iluminando un poco el lugar.

-Que lindos son, verdad Rico?-dijo Cabo mirando los huevos con ternura.

-Chi que chií!-respondió el experto en armas aplaudiendo y regurgitando una toallas.

-Comienza el juego Kowalski-dijo Skipper secándose y subiendo a su litera durmiéndose de inmediato aun con el huevo entre sus patas. Los ronquidos de Rico indicaban que se había quedado dormido en su lugar, Cabo miraba a Skipper desde su litera sin comprender sus palabras. Mire el huevo en mis patas iluminándolo con una linterna _"Se ve bastante normal"_-pensé sin apartar la vista.

-Buenas noches Kowalski-dijo Cabo devolviéndome a la realidad

-Buenas noches-dije apagando la linterna.

* * *

_**Creo que ha quedado mejor, para los que querian saber lo que habia leido Kowalski esperen un poco talvez en el proximo, talvez. Ademas pronto tendre listos los dibujos de la historia ya que seran necesarios para lo que viene.**_

_**Gracias por leer, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdon por la tardanza pero...esto ha dado un gran giro muy interesante...**_

_**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria**_

* * *

**(POV SKIPPER)**

**SEMANA 1: SABADO**

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma…aun sigo esperándola. Después de que Cabo desactivara el despertador-alarma comenzaron los problemas…empezando por la invasión.

-Por ultima vez cola anillada…SAL DE LA BASE!-le grite al lémur desde detrás de Rico, como odio no poder defenderme solo.

-Pero porque ustedes tienen dos y yo no tengo ninguno? Exijo igualdad!-replico Julien cruzándose de brazos

-Haz algo Maurice, por favor-le pedí al lémur obscuro a su lado.

-Julien los mamíferos no ponen huevos, ya habíamos hablado de eso-dijo Maurice tratando de convencer a Julien de que desistiera.

-De hecho los ornitorrin…-empezó a decir Kowalski hasta que le tape el pico.

-Espero que guardes silencio si no quieres perder ese huevo- le susurre señalando al lémur que ahora intentaba burlar a Cabo.

-Mejor me callo-dijo el científico retrocediendo hasta su laboratorio.

Al parecer estábamos armando un alboroto enorme porque de pronto entraron Marlene, Phil y Mason, gracias a ellos Rico puso sacarse al lémur anillado de encima.

Después de eso, casi todas las noches había una escandalosa fiesta en el hábitat de los lémures organizada por Julien que usaba excusas cada vez mas ridículas, con el apoyo de los demás animales logramos confiscar su estéreo, aunque tenia mas formas de ser molesto.

**SEMANA 3: MIERCOLES**

La Antártida, como extrañaba mi hogar en el sur…

Camine por los montículos de nieve, todo estaba solitario y el silencio me ponía algo nervioso. Mas adelante, sobre el manto blanco destacaba una figura alta, me acerque corriendo sin dar crédito a lo que veía, abrace al pingüino que me recibió de igual manera.

-Te extraño- susurre mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarme con la mirada azul obscura de Manfredi…

Abrí los ojos al oír un ruido cerca de mí, Kowalski avanzaba lentamente hacia la escotilla con su libreta y murmurando cosas que solo el entendía, empezando a subir con algo de dificultad a causa del huevo.

-Un experimento Kowalski?- le pregunte deteniéndolo en la escalera.

-Ehm…yo solo…-comenzó a titubear el científico.

-No quiero experimentos por ahora, por seguridad- dije soltándolo.

Se quedo callado pensando en lo que acababa de decir, estuve observándolo, de alguna manera era hipnotizante…

-Esta bien- dijo retirándose cabizbajo a su laboratorio. Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme del pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en mi cara, hace mucho que no pensaba en eso…

* * *

Caminaba de un lado al otro alrededor del pequeño Cabo.

-Vamos, solo un vez- le dije deteniéndome frente a él.

-No Skipper es arriesgado-contesto el joven pingüino negando con la cabeza. Una vez más intentaba convencer al soldado de que me dejara participar en las misiones del zoológico.

-Pero si necesitan nuestra ayuda?-dije señalándome y a Kowalski. Este solo miraba la escena divertido, no le importaba mucho el asunto de las misiones, aunque pasaba más tiempo de lo normal dentro del laboratorio…

-Estaremos bien, cierto Rico?-pregunto Cabo al experto en armas que en ese momento apuntaba a un anuncio con su bazuca.

-Ehh chi claro- contesto disparando.

-Además es por el pequeño soldado-dijo el pingüinito señalando el huevo entre mis patas. "Siempre logra convencerme"

-Esta bien, pueden retirarse-indique a los dos pingüinos que se fueron a realizar las misiones del día.

-Anímate, no es tan grave-dijo Kowalski riendo por lo bajo y colocando una aleta en mi hombro.

-Lo se Kowalski, lo se- le conteste en voz baja mientras se metía en la base.

**SEMANA 4: VIERNES**

Era un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, que gracias a los pequeños soldados había aumentado el número de visitas a nuestro hábitat.

Aunque ahora eso no me importaba mucho, lo que ahora me interesaba y me confundía tenia que ver con el pingüino encerrado en el laboratorio. Necesito ayuda.

Camine hacia Cabo que veía nadar a Rico y saludaba de vez en cuando hacia el hábitat de los simios.

-Cabo, necesito ayuda-le dije al joven en tono bajo

-Que pasa Skipper?-pregunto volteando hacia donde yo estaba. Me quede callado un momento pensando en como explicarle mi situación.

-Es algo complicado- dije mirando hacia arriba. El pequeño ladeo un poco la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Es sobre Marlene?-pregunto

-Pues algo así, tiene que ver con eso- le dije esperando que comprendiera sin decirle mucho

-Kowalski esta involucrado?-pregunto Cabo después de un momento de silencio. Asentí lentamente bajando la mirada. El pingüino sonrió antes de continuar.

-Te preocupan tus sentimientos por Marlene y por Kowalski, cierto?-dijo dando en el blanco. _"De verdad capta muy rápido"_- pensé antes de volver a asentir.

-Me estas espiando?- le pregunte a lo que el pequeño negó con la cabeza- Estoy confundido…-comencé a decir- me agrada Marlene pero Kowalski…- _Kowalski es diferente, siempre lo ha sido. Estuvo y esta siempre que lo necesito, con sus opciones…acompañándome…_

-Es especial? Skipper?-completo Cabo agitando una aleta frente a mí.

-Eh?-pregunte confundido

-Kowalski es especial para ti?-pregunto de nuevo el joven mirándome curioso.

-Demasiado, pero…y Marlene?-respondí. Cabo se quedo en silencio pensativo.

-Bueno, podrías explicárselo antes de que pase algo mas entre ustedes o…-comenzó el pingüino.

-O que?- pregunte ansioso ya que no estaba muy convencido de tener que explicárselo a Marlene.

-O no involucrarte y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso- termino Cabo sonriendo por su conclusión. _" De verdad que es muy bueno con estos temas"_- pensé al ver como razonaba las coas como cuando Kowalski se concentraba en sus proyectos.

-Lo intentare, gracias Cabo- le dije mas tranquilo, me dirigí al interior del bunker, deteniéndome a observar la habitación donde se encontraba la razón de toda esta confusión, antes de seguir hasta mi oficina.

De nuevo entre la nieve…que hacer? Estoy confundido. Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo…no quiero perderlo como te perdí a ti. Necesito ayuda, necesito tiempo… Lo siento si había algo entre nosotros, he tomado mi decisión.

* * *

**(POV KOWALSKI)**

**SEMANA 6: LUNES**

Octubre… cada vez hace más frio, las cosas siguen casi como siempre, casi es decir demasiado.

Julien ha conseguido un estéreo nuevo quien sabe de donde, pero parece estar usándolo para molestarnos…

**Flashback**

-Por que esos pingüinos bobos tienen mas publico? Yo soy el rey así que debo tener mas publico! – se quejaba el lémur desde su hábitat, a lo que Maurice solo giraba los ojos.

-Además apesta a pescado…Maurice sube el volumen! Hay que mover el bote…Mort fuera de los pies!

**Fin Flashback**

Aunque hay veces en la que incluso Skipper es más escandaloso que todos los lémures juntos…

_"Prueba 14, el sujeto o en este caso el huevo sigue con el desarrollo normal conforme la especie…"-anote en mi libreta donde llevaba la información sobre el crecimiento de mi pequeño soldado. "Vaya Skipper me ha pegado ese termino"_- pensé al escuchar como el volumen de la música aumentaba dentro del bunker. Al menos esta vez es Bon Jovi… (Lay Your Hands on me, por si a alguien le interesa)

-No creen que esta muy fuerte?-grito Cabo al líder que hacia junto con Rico como si tocara una guitarra imaginaria.

-Que dice Cabo? No te oigo!- decía Skipper sin dejar de seguir la música.

Se veía tan feliz, incluso gracioso, como aquel pingüino bajito a pesar de tener un huevo entre sus patas se movía como si de verdad estuviera en un concierto. Reí un poco mientras volvía al laboratorio.

_**IF YOU'RE READY, I'M WILLING AND ABLE HELP ME LAY MY CARDS OUT ON THE TABLE YOU'RE MINE AND I'M YOURS FOR THE TAKIN RIGHT NOW THE RULES WE MADE ARE MEANT FOR BREAKING**_

Nunca se lo había dicho pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que no podía negarlo… Santa madre Pinguina! Me había enamorado de Skipper… aunque mi idea del amor es que es una reacción química del cuerpo y la mente que…al diablo con la ciencia!

_**WHAT YOU GET AIN'T ALWAYS WHAT YOU SEE BUT SATISFACTION'S GUARANTEED THEY SAY WHAT YOU GIVE IS ALWAYS WHAT YOU NEED**_

No importa…puede que no pensemos igual, pero después de tanto tiempo, tantos intentos por olvidar lo que siento por el…no, ya no puedo seguir guardando esto…

_**IF YOU SHOW ME HOW TO GET UP OFF THE GROUND I CAN SHOW YOU HOW TO FLY AND NEVER EVER COME BACK DOWN**_

Camine hacia la salida y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba junto a Rico siguiendo con su imitación…seguía viéndose gracioso, quiero acercarme y decirle cuanto lo quiero pero no podía moverme de mi lugar. Solo me quede viéndolo como tonto desde atrás de la puerta.

_**DON'T YOU KNOW I ONLY AIM TO PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO LAY MY HANDS ON YOU**_

Cerré la puerta. Tal vez pueda esperar un poco más…

**SEMANA 7: DOMINGO**

Afuera caía una tormenta terrible, la lluvia golpeando el techo, los truenos y los rayos, eso más los quejidos de Cabo no me dejaban dormir. Me levante incomodo por la postura en la que estaba, junte mis patas lo mas que pude para evitar que el pequeño soldado tocara el suelo. Después de volver de la cocina por un poco de agua, me dirigí a mi litera para intentar dormir de nuevo cuando un sollozo llamo mi atención…Skipper dormía soltando unos pequeños quejidos de vez en cuando, tenia una pesadilla. Me acerque mas hacia él, movía las aletas y murmuraba cosas, entre ellos distinguí perfectamente una palabra: "Manfredi"

Pase mi aleta por su cabeza con cuidado y subí a mi litera._ "Todavía sigue culpándose por eso"_-pensé recostándome, había sido muy trágico pero nunca comprendería el dolor del líder, aunque me sentiría muy mal si perdiera un hermano como el…

El día seguía gris mientras desayunábamos, Cabo estaba muy contento a pesar de la tormentosa noche, tenía un libro en sus aletas y estaba muy interesado en su contenido.

-Que lees Cabo?- le pregunte acercándome mas a su lugar para poder leer el titulo del libro

-Es un libro de nombres Kowalski- contesto Cabo- has pensado en alguno para tu polluelo?

Nombre, como había olvidado ese detalle.

-Pues la verdad no lo había pensado, me ayudarías?- pregunte suponiendo la intención del pequeño con el libro

-Claro que si- respondió feliz acercándome el libro

Había varios nombres de distintas nacionalidades y significados, me llamaron la atención los de origen holandés, por sus significados referentes a la batalla, el poder, la gloria, el honor…

-Y tu Skipper has pensado en alguno?-pregunto Cabo con curiosidad al líder.

-Algo así Cabo-dijo después de tomar un trago de café.

Después de un rato de ayudarme Cabo se fue con Rico a cumplir con las misiones del día. Fue ahí cuando Skipper se acercó un poco.

-Ehm…Kowalski, me ayudas?- pregunto el pingüino algo apenado

Asentí invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado. Miramos en todas las categorías, centrándonos más en los rusos y los griegos, pasando por alto obviamente los daneses…

Aunque no me dijo si alguno le había gustado parecía satisfecho con las opciones que le di. De todas formas para eso soy su hombre de opciones…

**SEMANA 9: VIERNES**

Desde hace algunos días los científicos que iniciaron con el proyecto se habían instalado en el área de cuidado animal y nos observaban de vez en cuando.

Cabo estaba mas que emocionado esperando el momento en que los huevos eclosionarían, lo cual inquietaba un poco a Skipper que no había dormido bien los últimos días, haciendo mas notable su paranoia pues lo ponía nervioso que cabo lo observara tanto.

_"Prueba 27, el sujeto (nombre pendiente) ha seguido con su desarrollo normal hasta el final como un buen soldado, aunque la duda persiste…"_- pensé anotando todo en mi libreta. Según mis cálculos y basándome en los datos de los informes médicos, los huevos deberían eclosionar casi al mismo tiempo. Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando un gritito llamo mi atención.

-Ya viene!-grito Cabo

-Cabo me asustaste! Creí que nos estaban atacando…-dijo Skipper regañando al chico

Salí del laboratorio aun con las gafas protectoras puestas para encontrarme con tres soldados que miraban estupefactos unas pequeñas grietas en el huevo del capitán. Camine hacia ellos para ver más de cerca cuando un golpecito me detuvo.

-Que pasa soldado?- pregunto Skipper al verme mirar hacia abajo

-Che movió!-exclamo Rico señalando el huevo. En efecto el huevo entre mis patas de movía pero no parecía romperse por ningún lado, solo se oían pequeños golpecitos. Esto aclaraba algunas de mis dudas, por lo menos las más importantes hasta el momento.

-Pasa algo Kowalski?-pregunto Cabo preocupado al notar algo raro en el huevo, que seguía moviéndose sin quebrarse.

Era momento de decirlo

-El huevo…-comencé a decir buscando la mejor manera de explicarlo

-El huevo que?- pregunto Skipper nervioso

- El huevo esta alterado genéticamente…

* * *

_**Vaya suspenso...**_

_**No pensaba poner una cancion pero salio de la nada...aun asi quedo bien, creo**_

_**Hare la cuenta para saber que dia es en mi historia... creo que he perdido la nocion del tiempo**_

_**Grecias por sus reviews, se aepta cualquier tipo de comentario**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Creo que ahora si me tarde en actualizar**_

_**Koop: Demasiado, por aqui no hay nadie**_

_**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria. Menos los personajes inventados por mi (OC´s)**_

* * *

**(POV KOWALSKI )**

Todos guardaron silencio. Cabo tenia el pico muy abierto, Rico giraba la cabeza confundido y Skipper me miraba sorprendido sosteniendo su quebrado huevo en las aletas.

-Que?-exclamo el líder rompiendo el silencio

-El huevo, esta alterado, genéticamente-volví a decir lentamente tomándolo y sosteniéndolo frente a ellos.

-Como?-pregunto Cabo acercándose mas. Saque una hoja (No se donde rayos la traía) y se la entregue, era donde venia toda la información hasta el momento del proyecto. La leyó muy rápido abriendo más los ojos a cada palabra.

-Porque?-pregunto de nuevo al terminar de leer.

-No lo se, yo solo…

-ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!-grito Skipper tratando de llamar la atención-Que tiene esa cría?

-Ehh…que pasha co´el?-pregunto Rico señalando el tambaleante huevo.

-Pues…parece que durante su creación a su ADN le agregaron el genoma de un felino que…

-Podrías repetir desde creación?-dijo el capitán dando a conocer que no entendió

-Quiere decir que al polluelo le añadieron genes de otra especie, de un felino como un gato o algo así-explico Cabo de una manera sorprendentemente seria.

-Y por que no puede salir?-pregunto Skipper cada vez mas extrañado por el asunto.

-Debe haber cambiado físicamente, por lo que podría no tener pico…por lo tanto no puede salir!-le conteste preocupado por las conclusiones a las que llegue-Esta atrapado…

-Rico! Toallas-indico al experto en armas que inmediatamente regurgito los objetos entregándoselos al líder.-Ahora vigila la entrada, no dejes pasar a nadie-continuo poniendo las toallas en la mesa y colocando cuidadosamente su huevo.

-Cabo! Necesito que vigiles al pequeño soldado mientras ayudo a Kowalski.-ordeno señalando la mesa-Comienza la operación; Huevo cocido-termino entrando a la cocina.

Puse mi huevo en el otro extremo de la mesa quedando casi enfrente de Cabo, los movimientos empezaron a disminuir…

Skipper volvió con una cuchara y se puso a observar el cascaron. En ese momento había mucho alboroto en la escotilla, poco después entro Marlene seguida de rico que había trancado la entrada.

-Skipper! Julien esta haciendo un desastre con su fiesta y no dejan dormir a nadie-dijo la nutria acercándose.

-Lo siento Marlene pero tendrá que esperar, justo ahora estamos en una importante misión-contesto el capitán sin apartar la mirada del cascaron que comparaba con el propio que cada vez estaba mas quebrado.

-Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto sorprendida Marlene por la actitud de Skipper ante el desorden del exterior.

-Los polluelos ya vienen, pero tenemos problemas con el de Kowalski-comento Cabo mientras frente a el caía un trozo del cascaron que vigilaba-Skipper, mira!

-Eso era información confidencial! No importa…Kowalski, comienza por los costados-dijo Skipper entregándome la cuchara y retirándose hacia donde estaba Cabo con el libro sobre pingüinos abierto a un lado.

Con cuidado golpee uno de los lados sosteniéndolo del otro logrando hacer una grieta.

-Ahora que los veo mejor, no deberían ser mas grandes?-pregunto el joven soldado

-No lo se, nunca he puesto un huevo-contesto Skipper mirando también

-Kowalski…-me llamo Marlene señalando hacia el frente. De la grieta que había hecho se habían formado mas hasta formar un pequeño agujero, por donde sobresalía una pequeña aleta intentando abrirse paso. Poco a poco el agujero empezó a ensancharse rompiéndose también de abajo dejando salir una patita algo extraña. Trate de hacer mas grande el espacio con la cuchara, pero la criatura dentro se adelanto dando una patada liberándose de lo que le impedía el movimiento.

Del interior salió una figura bicolor, un polluelo con el plumaje como lo tiene un pingüino adulto pero muy pequeño. Lo observe detenidamente mientras se incorporaba, a mi parecer no era muy diferente, además de sus patas (blancas cubiertas con diminutas plumas, lisas y sin garras muy parecidas a las de un gato) su rostro era lo mas notable. No tenia pico, justo como lo suponía, en su lugar tenia algo como una boca, se notaban sus orejas que eran como las de un felino. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz de la habitación pude ver que sus ojos eran de color verde brillante. El pingüinito dio un vistazo a su alrededor antes de caer hacia el frente, inconsciente.

-Pero que...?-pregunto Marlene viendo preocupada al extraño pollito.

-Se desmayo-le dije mientras lo volteaba boca arriba y sacaba una jeringa y un par de frasquitos.

-Que, que haces Kowalski? Y porque…

-Necesito saber su genero y algunas otras cosas, después te explico el resto-le conteste guardando la muestra.

-Ehh…ok

-Aww tierno-dijo Rico acercándose

-Pueden vigilarlo un momento? Necesito ver algo-pregunte obteniendo un asentimiento de ambos como respuesta. Camine un poco, encontrándome con una extraña escena…

Al lado de Cabo estaba Skipper con la mirada fija en la mesa, mas especifico en una pelusita gris. Un polluelo "a la antigua" le devolvía la misma mirada pero mas curiosa. Cabo tenía razón, eran algo pequeños en comparación con Skipper la vez que lo volví polluelo por accidente. Miro con más detenimiento, algo llama mi atención en ese polluelo de plumas rebeldes como Skipper cuando se despeina y ojos azul obscuro como…

-Muy bonito-murmure volteando a ver a mis compañeros que negaban con la cabeza.

-Muy bonita-dijo Cabo sonriendo

-Bueno, pero para estar seguros…puedo?-pregunte sacando otra jeringa con su respectivo frasquito.

-Adelante, pero esta vez no quiero malentendidos-dijo Skipper retrocediendo un poco. Termine lo mas rápido que pude aunque al polluelo ni le molesto, mas por Skipper que se ponía nervioso con la aguja. Voltee guardando el frasco notando que Cabo me miraba raro.

-Pasa algo?

-No, nada-contesto alejándose hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Gire los ojos y lo seguí mientras Skipper tomaba al polluelo que se parecía tanto a él.

-Aww que cosita tan tierna-dijo Marlene cuando Skipper dejo su polluelo al lado del otro que seguía durmiendo.

-Que curioso pingüinito-comento Cabo mirando de cerca al polluelo inconsciente.

-Ahora, hay que salir a poner orden, que nadie diga nada. No mas alborotos por hoy.-dijo Skipper saliendo de la base junto con Rico.

Camine hacia el laboratorio

-Kowalski, a donde vas?-pregunto Cabo. Seguí caminando mientras levantaba los frasquitos –Oh ya entiendo

_"Termina la operación: Cascaron seguro. Resultados: inesperados pero satisfactorios. Nombre: aun pendiente. Iniciando análisis de ADN en ambos polluelos. Observaciones: notables variaciones físicas, estudio pendiente"_-termine de anotar en mi libreta y quitándome las gafas protectoras.

_"Hay algo diferente, pero que?"_-pensé mientras continuaba con el análisis.

* * *

_**(POV SKIPPER)**_

-Ese lémur no sabe de limites- comente a Rico mientras regresábamos al cuartel después de acabar con el escandalo de Julien. Sentí como me seguían las miradas de los demás animales todo el camino de regreso.

Dentro del bunker todo estaba en silencio, Marlene estaba dormida apoyada en la mesa a lado de Cabo quien no apartaba la vista de los polluelos. Rico camino hasta sentarse al otro lado de Cabo, sorprendiéndolo un poco. En ese momento salió Kowalski del laboratorio murmurando y anotando cosas en su libreta, se detuvo frente a la mesa sentándose y haciendo una seña para que me acercara.

-Y bien?-pregunte sentándome a su lado, por la sonrisa del teniente era algo bueno.

-Pues tenían razón, ahora si contamos con una hembra dentro de nuestro equipo-dijo señalando a mi polluelo

-Bien!-exclamo Cabo chocando aletas con Rico haciendo que Marlene se despertara

-Y el otro?-pregunto Marlene sentándose

-Es macho y si es un pingüino aunque no lo parezca-contesto dejando su libreta en la mesa mirando a su polluelo que trataba de mantenerse despierto.

-Como le pondrás Skipper?-pregunto Cabo mirándome curioso

-Pues…creo que tengo el apropiado-dije despertando la curiosidad de todos-Alexandra.

Kowalski levanto la vista sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza como si negara.

-Vaya idea, ya decía que me recordaba a alguien. Fue una gran misión-dijo el teniente

-Lastima que fue la ultima-comente _"Se parecen mucho"_

-A quien te recuerda?-pregunto Cabo algo confundido al igual que Rico y Marlene.

-A Manfredi-contesto Kowalski

Silencio.

-Es un bonito nombre Skipper-dijo Marlene rompiendo la tensión del momento. Observe como el extraño pingüinito sacudía sus plumas y se acurrucaba sobre la aleta que Kowalski tenia en la mesa.

-Sigo pensando que esta muy curioso-dije

-Cual elegiste Cabo?-pregunto el teniente con voz cansada

-Elegir que?-pregunte curioso

-Como no se me ocurrió ningún nombre deje que Cabo eligiera el que quisiera.-contesto apoyando la cabeza en su aleta mientras el joven soldado ojeaba un libro. Después de un rato lo puso abierto en la mesa y lo empujo hasta Kowalski, que abrió un poco los ojos para leer.

-Godofreda?-pregunto extrañado

-No, el que esta hasta abajo-dijo Cabo señalando el pie de pagina.

-Yanny?-pregunto de nuevo levantando el libro y señalando una anotación hasta abajo.

-Me lo dijo Maurice-comento el joven sonriendo

-Esta bien-dijo el alto dejándose caer en la mesa

-Que significa eso?

-"Regalo de los espíritus"-leyó Cabo

_"Un nombre especial, para un pingüino especial"_-pensé observando como Álex trataba de levantarse.

* * *

-Por que no se duerme?-le pregunto a Cabo. Pasan los minutos, se vuelven horas y no logramos dormir a Alexandra. Poco a poco todos se habían dormido, menos nosotros.

-Tal vez con un cuento?-propuso un adormilado pingüino

-Ya le contaste como diez, lo recuerdas?-le dije

-No…cuéntale uno tú-dijo

-No me se ninguno

-Cántale algo Skipper-sugirió tratando de no caer del sueño

-No se cantar, además que canto?

-No importa, lo que sea a ver si se duerme-contesto Cabo bostezando

Mire a Álex que solo estaba sentada frente a Cabo observándonos curiosa. _"Piensa…que hago?…ya se!"_

**Si te sientes sola, **

**Sabes que estoy aquí esperando por ti. **

**Estoy en la mira, **

**Estoy solo a un disparo de ti…**

-Skipper!-exclamo Cabo alarmado

-Que? Es lo único que se me ocurre- me excuse mientras Álex bostezaba

-Esta bien

**Y si te vas de aquí, **

**Me dejas quebrado, destrozado**

**Es mentira. **

**Estoy en la mira, **

**Con solo un disparo podremos morir. **

**Sé que no podre irme de aquí, contigo.**

_"Funciono"_-Por fin se había dormido junto al joven Cabo.

-Mira Cabo funciono! Cabo?-nadie me respondió. También se había dormido, al poco rato también caí…

* * *

-Skipper, Skipper? Skipper!

Desperté sobresaltado al oír la voz de Kowalski.

-Que ocurre?-pregunte tratando de enfocar al pingüino que me agitaba.

-Skipper estamos rodeados

-Que!-_"Me duermo un momento y las cosas se alocan"_

Rápidamente me levante, todo el equipo estaba debajo de la escotilla. Note que el bunker estaba vacío para no delatar nuestras actividades. Subí la escalera y levante el tazón solo unos centímetros. En verdad estábamos rodeados…por un montón de personas.

-Santas sardinas! Desde cuando esta así?-pregunte desde mi posición.

-No lo sabemos con precisión pero parecen estar ahí desde muy temprano y los altero mas nuestra ausencia matutina-dijo Kowalski asomándose también

-Estamos completamente sitiados, tuvimos que sacar a Marlene por los túneles de emergencia-comento Cabo- parece que se enteraron de lo que paso anoche…

Seguí observando. Frente a l hábitat estaba el mismo grupo de científicos esperando a que saliéramos junto con un grupo de camarógrafos. Kowalski hacia dibujos en su libreta sobre rutas de escape que podríamos tomar.

-Y si nos quedamos aquí abajo?-sugirió Cabo algo nervioso por el alboroto de afuera.

-Negativo, eso solo los alteraría mas-conteste serio-Muchachos, empieza la operación "Novatada"-indique a lo que todos se quedaron callados.

-Rico! Tu y Cabo al frente, disimulen con la rutina de "Bonitos y Gorditos", Kowalski, nosotros iremos detrás. Atentos ante cualquier comportamiento hostil por parte de los humanos, en ese caso ordeno la retirada, comprenden?-todos asintieron

-Si señor!-dijeron al unísono saludando. Rico y Cabo salieron de inmediato desatando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de las personas.

-Recuerda Kowalski, Bonitos y gorditos-le dije mientras colocaba a Álex entre mis patas y saltaba hacia el exterior. "Rayos, como si nunca hubieran visto un polluelo"-pensé mientras las cámaras iluminaban los alrededores con sus flashazos.

Kowalski se asomo lentamente antes de salir, después camino despacio hasta colocarse entre nosotros tres. Todos, incluso los animales cercanos, miraban sorprendidos al curioso pingüinito sentado en los pies del teniente. Rápidamente los científicos empezaron a registrar todo, mientras los habitantes y la prensa nos acribillaban con sus cámaras. Note como Álex se deslizaba hasta el suelo sin alejarse mas de mi, al otro lado Rico había saltado al agua y Cabo se balanceaba a los lados para distraerse.

-Sera un largo día-me dije a mi mismo mientras saludaba.

* * *

**(POV PRIVATE)**

No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, incluso con toda esa gente alrededor. ¿Sera posible? No lo se, tal vez sean divagaciones mías pero, cuando miro con mas detenimiento en sus facciones hay algo mas que los rasgos del pingüino paranoico que observa los alrededores en este momento, hay otros demasiado familiares…

No puedo explicarlo, necesito información. Observo a los científicos que en este instante tratan de convencer a Alice de que los dejen entrar al hábitat. Ya se de donde la voy a sacar y también quien me va a ayudar. Camino un poco por la superficie de concreto y saludo.

Solo debo esperar el momento para pasar desapercibido por Skipper y Kowalski, necesito tiempo…

* * *

_**Vaya que habra descubierto Private? Desde ahora el tendra un pequeño punto de vista ya que solo el nota cosas que los demas no**_

_**Esta vez si quedo mas largo, creo...**_

_**A que no tienen idea de como rayos es Yanny, no se preocupen pueden verlo en mi deviantArt justo como yo lo imagino, tambien dibuje a Alex para que tengan una idea de como es y otras cosas mas. Faltan por subir varios pero por ahora importaban mas estos.**_

_** ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Darknoyi#/d548q9j**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y tambien si lees y no comentas**_

_**Koop: Que flojos si no lo hacen**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**__****Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria. Menos los personajes inventados por mi (OC´s)**

* * *

**(POV SKIPPER)**

Un día normal, espero…

Si antes teníamos más visitantes de lo común, ahora tenemos el doble. Finales de noviembre, el clima esta cada vez más helado y las primeras nevadas no tardan en aparecer, obligándonos a movernos para mantener el calor.

-Muy bien señores y señorita, descansen!- indique viendo como de inmediato caían exhaustos

-No me digan que se cansaron tan rápido?-pregunte extrañado pues para mi había sido muy poco

-Lo siento Skipper, pero no siento mis aletas-se quejo Cabo desde el suelo

-Vamos no me lo esperaba de ustedes, bueno tal vez si de Álex o Yanny, pero no de ustedes-dije mientras Rico caía al estanque y flotaba inmóvil._ "Parece que fue demasiado"_-Tienen el resto del día libre, hagan lo que quieran. Menos tu Álex, vamos a comer-indique tomando a la pinguinita y bajando por la escotilla seguido por el esto del equipo.

Por suerte aquel grupo de científicos locos no se había aparecido frente al nuestro hábitat, de eso solo unos días desde que les hicieron una prueba a los polluelos…

Senté a Alexandra sobre la mesa y entre a la cocina junto con Rico.

-PEZ!-grito el experto en armas tomando un salmón enorme y saliendo del lugar. Regrese con una taza de café y una lata de sardinas.

Kowalski estaba anotando cosas en su libreta como siempre sin notar que Álex no dejaba de mirar sus apuntes.

-Que tanto haces Kowalski?-le pregunte al científico mientras revolvía mi café con un huachinango

-Nada importante, solo unas comparaciones-contesto mostrando un dibujo de un pequeño pingüino a lado de otro más alto que tenía orejas puntiagudas.

-Te quedo muy bonito-dijo Cabo acercándose-parecen Álex y Yanny

-Exactamente Cabo, aproximadamente en un año o menos ambos perderán su plumaje de polluelo y Yanny duplicara su tamaño-explico Kowalski señalando las figuras en la hoja

-Por como come yo creo que lo hará antes-comento Cabo observando como el pequeño de ojos esmeralda dejaba de acechar lo que preparaba Rico para atacar la lata de sardinas.

-Con calma soldado o te lastimaras tus bonitos dientes-dije tomándolo y alejándolo del empaque que trataba de abrir a mordidas. Hay que admitirlo, es casi tan voraz como Rico.

Cabo tomo la lata y se la entrego al experto en armas para que cortara las sardinas en trozos diminutos, así era mucho mas fácil…

_**Flashback**_

-Pero Skipper como?...-pregunto Cabo

-Espera, déjame pensar-conteste mirando el pescado frente a mí. Hasta ahora, mi único problema había sido alimentar a Álex, pues no sabia como regurgitar comida semi-digerida, además…que asco no me imagino lo que seria comer así.

Pero pronto se me ocurrió algo. Comencé a cortar el pescado lo más pequeño que podía.

-Espero que funcione-comente dándole un pedacito a mi pequeña

-Creo que eso lo hace mas fácil- dijo Cabo ayudándome con el pescado

-Gracias, es la única forma que conozco…-dije recordando algo hace mucho tiempo atrás-funcionara por un tiempo, espero…-dije observando a Álex comiendo el pescado sin problemas

_**Fin Flashback**_

-SUSHI!-anuncio Rico mostrando un plato con lo antes mencionado

Me levante dejando a Cabo cuidando de Álex y camine hacia la escotilla

-No vas a cenar?-pregunto Kowalski dejando su libreta

-No ahora no tengo hambre, iré a entrenar otro poco-dije antes de cerrar la escotilla

_"Calma Skipper, no tienes nada por que preocuparte"_-pensé tratando de calmarme, había estado ocultándole mi preocupación a mi equipo, pero justo ahora, Espiráculo podría estar acercándose cada vez mas o eso decían los informes del Cuartel General. Si las cosas empeoraban toda la unidad seria enviada a la frontera con Canadá a detenerlo. Agite la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, no, no podía arriesgarlos, no ahora.

Comencé a dar vueltas nadando alrededor del bunker, pero lo deje casi de inmediato pues la superficie empezaba a congelarse.

-No más entrenamientos afuera-comente al entrar a la base sacudiéndome el hielo de las plumas.

-Chiiiii!- exclamo Rico desde su litera. Tome mi taza de la cafetera dejándola en la mesa mientras buscaba un huachinango, no había nadie mas en esa habitación además de Rico y Álex.

-Tienes frio?- le pregunte a la pinguinita que abrazaba la humeante taza. La levante junto con la taza que se negaba a soltar mientras del laboratorio salían dos figuras cubiertas de blanco, la más alta sosteniendo una más pequeña que lamia su aleta.

-Kowalski?-pregunte al pingüino alto que asintió sonriendo

-Hola Skipper-contesto el teniente quitándose lo que le cubría la cara apenado

-Eso es crema batida? Que paso?

-Un pequeño accidente, ehh…lo limpiare después-dijo dirigiéndose al baño manteniendo a Yanny lejos del suelo.

Camine hacia mi oficina llevando a Alexandra conmigo.

-Eres mas especial de lo que esperaba, lo sabias?-le dije a la pequeña de mirada obscura abrazándola._ "Puede que sea lo mejor que me ha pasado"_-pensé sentándome frente al escritorio dejando a Álex junto a un informe medico, tal vez algún día le diga a los demás que se leer humano. Note un sobre que antes no estaba ahí.

-Que es esto?-dije tomándolo, tenia algo escrito en idioma pingüino. A lo lejos escuche la escotilla cerrarse.

-Debe ser Cabo-murmure, Álex había dejado su posición junto a la taza al escuchar la mención del joven pingüino y salió corriendo del lugar. Sonreí y volví a concentrarme en el sobre, estaba algo pesado. Saque los papeles y comencé a leer, provenía del Cuartel General.

_"Debe haber un error"_-pensé agitando el sobre para vaciarlo completamente-Esto no puede estar pasando-dije confundido al ver una placa dorada caer en mi aleta.

* * *

**(POV PRIVATE)**

-Que clima mas…brrr-murmure mientras entraba al bunker. Silencio, a veces interrumpido por los ronquidos de Rico o por los murmullos de Kowalski provenientes del baño.

Abrace con fuerza los papeles en mis aletas ocultándolos tras de mí esperando no encontrarme con nadie, pero pronto note que no estaba solo. Alexandra estaba frente a mí con una extraña mirada entre curiosa y acusadora.

-Ehm…hola Álex, yo…ehh…como estas?-pregunte tratando de parecer normal. No contesto, bueno no esperaba que lo hiciera, no habla. Señalo las hojas que intentaba ocultar.

-Esto? Esto…no es nada-dije mirándola, tenia esa expresión que hacia Skipper cuando le mentían-No me mires así, por favor…_-"Porque rayos se parecen tanto?"_-pensé intentando resistirme-Esta bien, tu ganas! Pero ya no me mires así, estos son unos papeles muy importantes para mí y tal vez para ti-dije bajando la voz y agachándome casi a su altura-Pero es súper secreto, nadie excepto nosotros debe saberlo hasta que encuentre la forma de decírselo a tu padre, comprendes?- asintió pero luego negó

-Ni Skipper, ni Kowalski, ni Rico-aclare. Movio su aleta para llamar mi atención y luego puso ambas a los lados de su cabeza apuntando hacia arriba-Tampoco a Yanny-agregué entendiendo el mensaje.

Camine hacia mi litera y metí los papeles bajo la almohada sacando un winky

-Ni una palabra Álex-dije entregándole el chocolate. Lo contemplo y luego movió las aletas como si tratara de hipnotizarme

-Aww, yo no he visto nada-dije sonriendo por lo que acababa de hacer y subiendo a mi cama. Por fin lo conseguí y por mi mismo! Aunque no pensé que seria tan difícil…no importa, ahora se la verdad, estaba en lo correcto! _"Pero…cuando le diré a Skipper?"_-pensé abrazando la almohada-_"será mejor que espere hasta mañana"…_

* * *

**(POV KOWALSKI)**

-No mas crema para ti-le dije al pegajoso pingüinito mientas le quitaba los restos de dulce de las plumas

-Lo si-ento-dijo Yanny entrecortadamente debajo de la espuma

-Vaya, eso son dos palabras-comente impresionado, aprendía muy rápido- Impresionante

-Ehh…ggrr grrr

-Gracias-dije lentamente mientras lo sacaba del agua. No dijo nada, solo se sacudió y salió del baño esponjoso y pensativo-Sera para otra ocasión

_"Nota mental: alejar a Yanny a la hora de alimentar a cuajito"_-pensé mientras terminaba de asearme. Volví al laboratorio para limpiar el desastre pegajoso, pero todo estaba tan limpio como antes y la lata donde guardaba a cuajito estaba vacía.

Recorrí casi todo el cuartel en busca del cubito verde, encontrándolo en lo que seria mi cuarto. Dentro del bunker cada uno contaba con una habitación propia, solo que nadie dormía en la suya muy seguido pues Skipper pensaba que era mas seguro estar cerca de la entrada, así que era ahí donde guardábamos nuestras cosas. Por ahora le había dejado mi litera a Yanny en lo que terminábamos la construcción de su cuarto y el de Álex.

Deje a cuajito en su lugar y regrese a mi habitación notando que la puerta de la oficina de Skipper estaba entreabierta. Me asome con cuidado y note al líder apoyado en su escritorio con la cabeza entre las aletas.

-Skipper? Estas bien?-pregunte acercándome. Negó con la cabeza.-Pasa algo?-pregunte poniéndome a su lado

-Yo…tengo que irme-dijo levantando la vista

-I-Irte? A donde?-pregunte extrañado mientras apretaba algo en su aleta.

-A la guerra...

* * *

_**Hola! siento haber tardado tanto, tambien si esta algo confuso y si el POV de Kowalski esta corto...**_

_**Pero prometo que en el proximo sera mas largo y angustiante o algo asi y se pasaran muchas, muchas cosas.**_

_**Intentare actualizar pronto, ahora estoy trabajando en una nueva historia o varias pero que les gustaria primero:**_

_**-Algo sobre el pasado de Rico (seria algo cort caps) o un one-shot emparejandolo con alguien de su equipo (ustedes deciden)**_

_**-Lo que paso con el antiguo equipo, como se formo, lo que paso en Dinamarca, etc, etc.**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews.**_

_**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Deberia revisar los generos de la historia...**_

_**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria**_

* * *

**(POV KOWALSKI)**

**"Para el capitán Skipper:**

**Debido a los cada vez más constantes problemas causados por Espiráculo y su reciente declaración de guerra hacia nosotros, se solicita su presencia en el frente para comandar uno de nuestros mejores escuadrones. Lo anterior en respuesta a su petición con respecto a su equipo actual."**

-Pero tú no eres comandante-le dije terminando de leer apretando la hoja en mis aletas

-Parece que ahora lo soy-dijo mostrando una pequeña placa dorada

_"No, esto no está pasando! No, no, no…."_

-Déjame ir contigo-le pedí en voz baja

-Negatorio

-Recuerda el credo del pingüino: Nunca nades solo!

-Pues ahora debo hacerlo-dijo cortante

-Pero, por que tú!-pensé en voz alta aunque no me importo mucho

-Porque eran ustedes o yo!-exclamo tomándome de los hombros-No quiero arriesgarlos a esto, comprendes?

-Pero podrías morir!-le grite soltándome de su agarre. No quería pensar en eso, pero era una dolorosa posibilidad. Podía perderlo para siempre.

-Se en lo que me estoy metiendo y no me gustaría que les pasara lo mismo!-respondió de la misma manera-Recuerda Dinamarca, Manfredi y Johnson …

-Eso que tiene que ver?-le grite casi al borde de la desesperación mirándolo fijamente

-No quiero perderte de la misma forma-dijo más tranquilo sin apartar la mirada

Ya no conteste nada, solo salí corriendo a encerrarme en el laboratorio.

_"Yo tampoco quiero perderte"_

Pasan las horas, tengo sueño pero el llanto y mis pensamientos no me dejan dormir.

-Kowalski? –Pregunta la voz de Cabo-Puedo pasar?

-Adelante-_"Que raro se escucha mi voz"_

-Estas bien? Te traje unos dulces-dijo el pequeño acercándose

-Gracias, pero no estoy de humor para la sacarosa-conteste desde debajo de la mesa

-Entiendo, creo…-dijo sentándose cerca-alcance a oír lo que decían y…

-Cabo, si todo el zoológico no nos escucho es porque el bunker esta insonorizado con el exterior-le dije sin levantarme

-Ok, pero Skipper solo quiere protegernos…

-Yo quiero protegerlo a él-murmure interrumpiéndolo

-Lo se Kowalski pero no es la mejor manera de hacerlo-dijo con su inusual tono serio

-Entonces como? Cabo?-pero el pingüinito ya se había ido._ "Si tan solo supiera cuanto me importa"_-pensé mientras observaba el congelado estanque a través de la ventana…

* * *

-Tranquilo Skipper, ya estas a salvo-le dije al pingüino abrazándolo, estaba llorando. A lo lejos opacando el cielo nocturno se alzaba una columna de humo junto con el sonido una alarma.-Tenemos que irnos, pronto-murmure fijando la vista en el inmenso cuerpo de agua frente a nosotros

-Kowalski…-dijo levantando la mirada sin soltarme-se han ido…Manfredi y Johnson…los daneses viene por mi…no quiero que tu también te vayas-sollozaba Skipper muy asustado

-No me iré, lo prometo-dije levantándome, podía oír como algo se acercaba a nuestra posición_ "A donde quiera que nos dirijamos te protegeré"._ Con cuidado tome al herido pingüino todavía en shock y comencé a correr.

-Estúpidos daneses-murmuro Skipper mientras nos alejábamos

_"Nunca te voy a dejar"_

* * *

-Nunca…

* * *

**(POV PRIVATE)**

Camine en silencio por el cuartel intentando no despertar a nadie más.

-Como esta?-me pregunto Skipper cuando entre a su oficina

-Más calmado-conteste acercándome-No sé porque no entiende lo que haces por nosotros-comente

-Así es Kowalski-respondió apoyándose contra el escritorio-Solo espero que se le pase rápido

-Aun así no crees que es muy apresurada tu decisión?-le pregunte pues me parecía algo repentino

-Ya tiene tiempo que lo estaba planeando-dijo tranquilamente antes de tomar de su café

De pronto recordé por que lo había ido a buscar

-Que pasara con Álex? Se pondrá muy triste-dije pensando en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar su bebe

-Lo sé y también me pone muy triste. Por eso Kowalski no puede deprimirse ahora, no debe dejarles lo que le corresponde

-A que te refieres?-pregunte extrañado

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no eres el único que sale a escondidas de la base-dijo mirándome serio

-Lo siento Skipper, tenia curiosidad-_ "Estamos hablando de lo mismo? Debo elegir mis palabras con cuidado"_-pensé-Como sabes que…

-Que Alexandra también es de Kowalski? Por favor Cabo lo sospeche desde que la vi o acaso crees que no reconocería los rasgos de alguien que veo todos los días? Aunque también se parece mucho a mi hermano…-dijo casi murmurando lo último antes de terminarse su café dejándome con el pico abierto por la impresión.

-Que! Desde cuando…como…sabes leer?-pregunte atropelladamente

-Sí, se leer-contesto distraído-Ahora que lo pienso, no me imagino como habríamos…-se quedo pensando en silencio con la mirada perdida

-Skipper? Que estas…que estas pensando?-le pregunte alarmado al verlo sonrojarse intensamente

-…

-Dime que no estás pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando-dije suponiendo que lo que pasaba ahora por su mente tenía que ver con Kowalski.

-…

-Skipper!-_ "Calma Cabo, solo esta divagando, solo esta…"_

-Qué? Tengo derecho a imaginarme lo que yo quiera-dijo el líder que parecía tener fiebre de tan rojo que estaba

-No oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado…-comencé a canturrear hasta que sentí un "Estate quieto" en la nuca-Gracias

-Ahora por eso le dices tú-dijo recobrando la cordura y color original

-Decirle que?-pregunte asustado

-Lo de Álex

-Porque yo?

-Porque sabes demasiado, ahora ve a dormir-dijo señalando hacia afuera-Me iré mañana temprano…

-Tan pronto? Pero…-replique alarmado

-Tranquilo Cabo, estaré bien-dijo terminando la conversación

_"Eso espero"_-pensé mientras me acostaba

* * *

**(POV SKIPPER)**

**_Escuchen "Violet hill" de Coldplay ( watch?v=IakDItZ7f7Q) parte de la letra aparecera traducida y hace mas dramatico el asunto...  
_**

Desperté , muy temprano. No quiero despertar a nadie, solo harían esto más doloroso. Rápidamente salgo sin hacer ruido llevando conmigo solo una pequeña mochila que prepare en la noche y el uniforme correspondiente. Afuera todo está obscuro, congelado y cubierto de nieve, jamás imagine que diciembre me parecería tan…triste.

Avanzo, pero no soy el único que lo hace. Recorro lentamente los blancos y silenciosos pasillos del zoológico con alguien siguiéndome muy de cerca. Volteo, desde la entreabierta escotilla Cabo se despide con la aleta intentando permanecer serio y casi enfrente de mí, esta Kowalski. Continuo mi camino, la nieve amortigua nuestras pisadas. Por mucho que me duela, debo cumplir lo que tengo planeado, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aun con el detrás mío.

_**CUANDO EL FUTURO ESTA ESTRUCTURADO**_

_**POR UN CARNAVAL DE IDIOTAS, ES UN SHOW**_

_**ES MEJOR MANTENERSE ABAJO**_

_**SI ME AMAS…**_

_**NO ME LO DEJARAS SABER?**_

-Vuelve Kowalski o te congelaras-le dije al teniente que ya me había alcanzado y que temblaba de frio

-No, déjame acompañarte solo un momento-dijo sin detenerse_ "Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil"_

-Pero…

-No voy a dejarte-interrumpió serio._ "Pero tal vez yo te deje"-_pensé asustado

Continúe caminando, cada paso me alejaba mas de mi hogar, de mi vida, de mis amigos, de el…y me acercaba mas a un desconocido y aterrador destino.

_"Que pasara si no vuelvo?"_

_**ENTIERRAME CON HONOR**_

_**CUANDO MUERA Y CAIGA AL SUELO**_

_**UN AMOR, VOLVERA, SE REVELARA**_

_**SI ME AMAS…**_

_**NO ME LO DEJARAS SABER?**_

Salimos del zoológico, Central Park se veía esplendido cubierto de blanco bajo la tenue luz de la luna entre las nubes. Parece una broma, un paisaje hermoso para un momento deprimente. Una aleta me detuvo, viéndome de pronto atrapado en los brazos de Kowalski.

-Perdóname por gritarte, fui muy tonto al actuar así-murmuro con la voz quebrada

-No, tú perdóname. Debí decirles antes lo que estaba planeando, además siempre has sido tonto-dije haciéndolo reír un poco mientras sentía algo húmedo caer en mi hombro-Kowalski?

-No quiero que te vayas-dijo dejando caer más lagrimas. Me duele tanto irme así, sin poder hacer nada. Poco a poco me fue soltando de su cálido agarre, el cual habría disfrutado más en otra situación.

_**NO QUIERO SER UN SOLDADO**_

_**CON EL CAPITAN DE UN BARCO HUNDIENDOSE**_

_**CON LA NIEVE, EN LO PROFUNDO**_

_**ENTONCES, SI ME AMAS…**_

_**PORQUE ME DEJARIAS IR?**_

-Vamos, debes irte-dijo apartando la mirada con una mueca de dolor

-Kowalski…

No dijo mas, solo se dejo caer sobre la nieve en silencio con el llanto resbalando por su rostro.

-Vete

La noche comenzaba a desaparecer, abriéndole paso lentamente al día mientras me alejaba de todo lo que quería… a lo lejos esta, cada vez menos visible, la silueta de mi amado pingüino sentado en la nieve…

**_SI ME AMAS…_**

**_NO ME LO DEJARAS SABER?_**

**_SI ME AMAS…_**

**_NO ME LO DEJARAS SABER?_**

* * *

**_Snif creo que me estoy volviendo sentimental_**

**_Koop. Soy yo o esos dos estaban declarando sus sentimientos inconsientemente?_**

**_Silencio Koop, arruinas el drama del momento..._**

**_Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! En serio mil disculpas por la tardanza, un pequeño bloqueo pero ya paso, espero...**_

_**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria . Excepto mis OC´s (son mios!)**_

* * *

**BITACORA DE SKIPPER**

Como cambian las cosas, no? Casi Navidad y estamos en guerra. Hace poco más de un mes deje mi base, mi hogar. Estúpido Espiráculo, estúpida guerra y estúpido escuadrón. Quienes se creen para juzgarme?...

**Flashback**

Camine acercándome rápidamente a donde se encontraba la base, la nieve dificultaba mi avance así que opte por deslizarme hasta toparme con dicho lugar. Un enrejado metálico delimitaba la zona donde se encontraban reunidos una gran cantidad de pingüinos. Me coloque entre ellos sin dejar de mirar a mí alrededor. Al frente se escuchó una voz ordenando atención.

-Soldados! Como todos ustedes saben Espiráculo y su ejército de langostas está casi sobre nosotros, aún no sabemos el porqué de su repentino ataque pero aun así es su deber detenerlos y evitar que encuentre lo que sea que esté buscando.-dijo muy seriamente aquel pingüino

- Por esta razón solo han sido seleccionados los mejores entre los mejores, y un equipo así necesita al mejor de nuestros soldados disponibles-los murmullos de los demás pingüinos llenaron el ambiente.

-Comandante Skipper- me congele al oír mi nombre-Si está aquí, levante la aleta.

De inmediato note las miradas de todos cuando levante dicha extremidad delatando mi posición. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil…

**Fin** **Flashback**

En fin, todos son un montón de insubordinados.

-Bien hecho soldados, pero si esto hubiera sido un verdadero ataque de langostas estarían acabados. De nuevo!-ordene al agotado grupo frente a mí sin importarme las miradas molestas de la mayoría.

-Pero señor, no creo que las langostas sean tan listas como para hacernos frente, o si?-comento un pingüino con una corbata verde atada en la cabeza sin dejar de hacer flexiones.

-Puede que tengas razón Farrokh, pero debemos recordar quien los dirige. Un mamífero demente sumamente malvado y con piel increíblemente tersa…-respondí divagando un poco al pingüino que pareció satisfecho con lo que dije continuando con el entrenamiento.

Era uno de los pocos que sabía acatar órdenes sin protestar, aun por mas ridículas que parecieran…mejor uno que ninguno.

Además, ¿Qué más puedo hacer con más de medio regimiento en mi contra?

_"Ellos que saben, ni siquiera imaginan a lo que nos enfrentamos"_-pensé recordando cómo habían cuestionado mis habilidades, el pobre que lo hizo aun no sale de cuidado intensivo…

No iba a permitir que dudaran así de mí, eso y que me encontraran los daneses. Solo unos pocos entienden pero con eso me basta. Será culpa de ellos si el operativo falla. Deben mejorar si queremos realizar con éxito la emboscada a un grupo de langostinos cercano.

Lo más importante; a toda costa debo volver. No puedo dejarlos tanto tiempo, los extraño…

**FIN DE LA GRABACION**

* * *

**(POV KOWALSKI)**

Un leve sonido me saco de mi ensueño. Estaba en el laboratorio entreteniéndome un poco con el banjo que había confiscado a los lémures hace algún tiempo y creo que me he quedado dormido. Abrí los ojos al sentir como movían mi aleta…

-Papi, despierta-sonreí al oír esas palabras levantando la aleta junto con aquel peso extra a la altura de mi rostro.

-Que pasa Álex?-pregunte a la pequeña que sonreía sin soltarse de mi aleta

-Nieve-dijo señalando hacia arriba con la mirada antes de dejarse caer y correr fuera del laboratorio

Creo que jamás me había esperado esto…

**Flashback**

Llevaba un par de días encerrado y acostado bajo una mesa, necesito terapia…

Se hacía tarde, por la ventana podía ver como el agua se obscurecía lentamente. La puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejando pasar a un joven y preocupado pingüino.

-Kowalski, podrías ayudarme?-pregunto Cabo acercándose

-Con que Cabo?

-Pues, con un pequeño problema…llamado Alexandra . Está muy triste-dijo el joven algo inquieto

-Y? Es normal, su padre se fue quien sabe por cuánto y quién sabe si vuelva-dije molesto y sin darle importancia, después de todo era culpa de Skipper.

-Si claro, tienes razón pero…como decirlo? Ehm…Skipper no es el único involucrado en la creación de Álex-dijo Cabo moviendo sus aletas como cuando se ponía nervioso

-A si? Y quien tiene el honor si se puede saber?- pregunte sarcástico pero a la vez curioso levantando la vista hacia el joven pingüino.

-Tu Kowalski

-QUE?!-grite levantándome de golpe chocando con la mesa-Estas bromeando verdad? Si eso debe ser una broma cruel que…

-No estoy bromeando, Álex también es tu hija-dijo muy serio el adorable pingüino

-Si claro, Skipper se fue y me dejo otro polluelo-comente dándole la espalda

-En realidad solo tienes un polluelo

-A que te refieres?-pregunte, si mal no contaba eran dos

-Felicidades, creo…ahora tienes un clon

-PERO QUE…?!

**Fin Flashback**

Si, fue algo confuso. Como no pensé en esto? Pero lo más importante… Por los calzones de Newton porque me pasa todo esto?! No es divertido, bueno si un poco. Cabo me ha dicho que no le mencione nada a Yanny o Ynny como le dice Rico, no quiere que le afecte. Al final no es tan malo, pero si es muy extraño.

Salimos por la media congelada escotilla, encontrándonos con un realmente congelado paisaje.

Rico y Cabo jugaban hockey o eso intentaban por las constantes intromisiones de Julien en la pista. Como cada año, el lémur organizaba una gran fiesta por Navidad a las que nadie-excepto nosotros y Marlene-asistía, esta vez en nuestro hábitat.

_"Espero que cuajito no se congele"_-pensé esquivando una bola de nieve que venía hacia mi

-Aaaaw te movishte- se quejó Rico antes de ser golpeado por un proyectil de parte de los lémures.

-Ja! En tu cara monja! Buen tiro Maurice-se burló Julien ocultándose detrás de un bloque de hielo

-Gracias señor-dijo el aye-aye esquivando los tiros de Cabo-Hey no es justo, ustedes son tres y nosotros dos- se quejó el lémur pues Mort había sido usado como proyectil y aun no regresaba

-Tienes razón Maurice. Ynny, ven y protege a tu rey-ordeno Julien al pingüino más pequeño

-Si Rey Julien

-Ah no, Ynny se queda con nosotros-replico Cabo-Pingüinos contra lémures!-grito comenzando una discusión con los mamíferos por decidir con quién jugaba Ynny, terminando del lado de los lémures

-Los ayudamos?-pregunte a Álex al ver las señales de auxilio de Cabo al ser bombardeados sin parar y las intenciones de Rico de usar una bazuca para defenderse

-Si!

Después de todo lo que he pasado merezco divertirme…o algo así.

* * *

**(POV PRIVATE)**

Un curioso ambiente navideño llenaba el cuartel junto con una conga muy pegajosa, Julien dirigiendo la fila de conga, Rico terminando de esculpir el árbol bajo la constante supervisión de Kowalski y una divertida Marlene adornando el lugar.

-Vamos Cabito, únete a la conga!-me invito Julien cuando salí de atrás del trofeo del pez

-En un momento-le dije esquivando la fila de conga sentándome en la mesa donde Marlene le quitaba los restos de cinta adhesiva y adornos a Alexandra.

-Hola Cabo, que llevas ahí?- pregunto la nutria señalando una cajita que traía en las aletas

-Hola, oh nada solo una pequeña sorpresa de parte de Skipper-dije llamando la atención del científico que se acercó curioso, le entregue la caja que abrió sacando su misterioso contenido

-Qué es eso?-pregunto Maurice señalando los pequeños objetos que colgaban en la aleta del más alto

-Placas de identificación de uso militar, metal cromado de alta resistencia y lectura digital, multiusos y brillante-explico Kowalski analizando el antes mencionado objeto

-Wow-dijo Rico ante tanta precisión casi incomprensible

-Ahh…que? Y para que usan eso?-pregunto confundida Marlene.

-Por que indica que perteneces a un equipo y especifica en cual. Todos los equipos tienen su diseño particular-le conteste mostrándole mi placa y esperando un "Estate quieto" por revelar información, pero este nunca llego.

-Pero ahí no dice nada monjas, como es que sirve de identifica-no-se-que? –pregunto Julien mirando el pescadito grabado en las placas

-No es necesario, es totalmente compatible con el sistema operativo de la base-aclaro Kowalski colocándole su respectiva y brillante plaquita a los más pequeños del grupo.

-Como quisiera que Skipper estuviera aquí-comente triste mirando la cadena que el capitán me había dado cuando me uní al equipo

-Monjas, no quiero arruinarles el momento pero creo que al pingüino latosón le hubiera gustado que continuáramos con la fiesta-comento el rey lémur con toda la seriedad que podía y tenía. Puede que no entienda mucho de esto, pero Julien estaba consciente de lo mucho que significaban estas cosas para Skipper y como su mejor amigo también sabía respetar eso.

Nadie replico y todo continuo lo más normal posible, con congas, thumps, ponche, regalos y uno que otro incendio accidental . Pero aun con toda esa alegría navideña, no dejaba de pensar que algo malo estaba por pasar…

Espero equivocarme.

* * *

_**Lo se, esta corto. Pero necesitaba poner algo antes de pasar a la acción. Ahora si actualizare pronto.**_

_**Linda navidad no? (El que le diga a Ynny que es un clon se las vera con mi perro guardian)**_

_**Lamentablemente nos acercamos al final.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Por ahora, aceptamos cualquier tipo de comentarios o quejas o preguntas o lo que quieran XD. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola! Estamos en la recta final...**_

_****__**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria. Excepto mis OC´s**_

* * *

**(POV PRIVATE)**

-Monjas, no vuelvo a celebrar con ustedes-dijo Julien desde un rincón de la base, si a esto se le podía llamar base…

Más que una fiesta, parece que un tornado (llamado Julien) arraso con el lugar por casi tres días. Lo más normal era la extraña pose de Álex al dormir.

-Walski? Waaaalsskii!- llamaba Rico acercándose con un jugo sin recibir respuesta

-No esta Rico, desde temprano que no lo he visto-le dije tomando en cuenta que ya casi era medio día

-Hielito?-pregunto el psicópata sacando la lengua

-Para que quieren más nieve si estamos rodeados de ella?-pregunto el Rey lémur intentando levantarse sin éxito cayendo sobre Mort.

-Cierto, además no creo que haya un carrito por ahí ahora- comente ayudando a Julien a ponerse en pie -Por qué no vemos si alguien necesita nuestra ayuda?- sugerí al ver como Rico buscaba distraerse intentando despertar a Alexandra para ver como reaccionaba: paranoia vs genio loco

-Creo que ya no será necesario-dijo Kowalski bajando por la escotilla algo cubierto de nieve-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-le advirtió a Rico alejándose de las literas

-Porque no Kowalski?-le pregunte poniéndome a su lado

-Porque lo golpeara y porque ya me encargue de eso-contesto mientras veía caer al pingüino loco de un aletazo de la pequeña, definitivamente van ganando los genes del líder.

Observe que el teniente estaba muy nervioso, desde que llego un comunicado informando que pronto nos devolverían a Skipper no había dejado de anotar cosas en su libreta.

-Qué haces?-pregunte intentando mirar lo que escribía

-Ehm yo? Nada! No hago absolutamente nada!-dijo sonriendo nervioso y ocultando su libreta tras de él.

-Seguro? Eso parece algo, además porque terminaste las misiones del zoológico, tan pronto y solo?-lo cuestione distrayéndolo de Rico que se acercaba lentamente…

-Yo…yo, necesito la tarde…libre, si libre!-contesto el científico aferrándose más a sus apuntes, aunque eso no evito que se las arrebataran.

-No Rico espera! Yo…-balbuceaba tratando de quitársela al experto en armas

Tome la libreta encontrándome con varios dibujos y anotaciones cortas e incomprensibles.

-Kowalski tu…?!-exclame sorprendido por lo que pude entender

-Ehh…se me hace tarde!-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la base.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado Rico acercándose para ver.

En la hoja, además de algunos garabatos que solo el genio entendería, resaltaba un dibujo de dos pingüinos uno al lado del otro, el más alto con una piedrita en su aleta

-Eligio...a Skipper

* * *

**(POV KOWALSKI)**

Una de las mejores cosas de la época navideña, además de navidad, es que casi no hay personas en la calle. Mucho mejor así. La tarde caía sobre la gran manzana iluminando todo de un tono anaranjado.

Entre al zoológico con un pequeño paquete en mis aletas. A estas alturas Cabo ya debe haber descifrado todo o al menos la mayor parte de mis apuntes y ahora puede que esté preocupado. Pero cruzar la ciudad no es nada fácil, mucho menos rápido…

Al pasar cerca del hábitat de los lémures me encontré con uno de sus habitantes que parecía estar esperando algo

-Kowalski! te estaba buscando-dijo el lémur cola anillada en lo que escondía la cajita entre mis plumas

-Para qué Julien?-le pregunte acercándome mas

-Para que te llevaras a Ynny-dijo Julien estirando un poco sus brazos mostrando al pingüinito profundamente dormido-No es que me moleste que se quede en mi reino, pero tal vez se asuste con Mort

-Y porque no…?-pregunte intentando averiguar porque no había saltado la reja del iceberg y se lo había dejado a Cabo o a Rico

-Tal vez lo hubiera despertado o que se yo, pero sí sé que no es divertido ser despertado-contesto extrañamente serio mientras me pasaba al pingüinito que no se inmuto por el movimiento. Eso era algo que nunca me habría esperado de aquel excéntrico lémur, pero estaba pasando justo frente a mí; se estaba preocupando por una criatura que no era el mismo, tratándolo con…ternura?

-Gracias Julien- le agradecí comenzando a alejarme

-Sí, ehh…yo, tal vez lo invite de nuevo a mi reino, ya sabes para jugar o…patear a Mort o…por favor no lo menciones-dijo el lémur volteando a todos lados

-Para nada- conteste entrando al bunker

_"Debería decirle que tiene el sueño pesado"_-pensé dejando a Yanny en una de las literas y entrando al laboratorio ante la mirada curiosa de Cabo…

* * *

**Ecscuchen Question! de System of a Down: watch?v=ENBv2i88g6Y (quiten los espacios)**

**(Cambio a tercera persona) **

-Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto un pingüino alto al que estaba a su lado

-Por última vez Kowalski, es un plan infalible- contesto el pingüino bajito con mucha confianza

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien-dijo aquel pingüino con una sonrisa coqueta.

Estar tranquilo, eso era lo menos que podía estar en ese momento, en ese lugar, en esas circunstancias.

Realmente no confiaba en aquel extraño frailecillo, algo traía entre "manos". ¿Por qué ninguno del equipo se daba cuenta?

Ahora, su equipo estaba por iniciar una misión de infiltración a territorio hostil guiados por un contacto danés, Hans. Mientras él se quedaba a vigilar el perímetro pues no era muy bueno con las suplantaciones o cosas por el estilo.

-Skipper-lo llamo cuando lo vio levantarse-No te arriesgues demasiado- dijo muy serio a su amigo dándole un breve abrazo sin notar el sonrojo por parte de este.

-Kowalski, se a lo que me estoy metiendo pero aun así no tengo miedo. Yo sé cuándo debo morir y te aseguro que no será esta vez, mucho menos aquí-dijo Skipper mirando hacia la costa antes de avanzar abandonando su improvisado escondite y a su compañero.

Mientras, algo en el interior de aquel pingüino listo le decía que lo peor apenas comenzaba.

Cuánta razón tenía…

* * *

Desperté acostado sobre una mesa especialmente sobre un objeto pequeño y liso. Tome la pequeña placa de piedra alejándola de mi cara y observando por un momento el pescadito grabado en ella sin dejar de sentir eso.

Una extraña sensación de que las cosas estaban por empeorar y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La misma antes de aquella misión fallida en Dinamarca.

_Pero…porque?_

Porque parecía que lo perdería de un momento a otro? Como si fuera a desaparecer… no, por ahora solo lo tendría a salvo a mi lado.

_" Pero como lo mantendría ahí?"_-pensé mirando la aplanada y oscura piedra. Debía encontrar el momento oportuno.

Una ventisca amenazaba con hacerse más grande cortando la electricidad, junto con un extraño sonido que provenía de afuera…

_"Fantasmas"_-pensé dejándome llevar por la impresión del momento-_ " No, eso es imposible"_-negué mientras esa horrible sensación aumentaba a cada momento…

_**LOS FANTASMAS NO SON DIFERENTES A TI**_

_**LOS FANTASMAS ESTAN ESPERANDOTE **_

_**ESTAS…**_

_"Soñando? Si debe ser eso"_-pensé saliendo del bunker atraído por aquellos ruidos, pero no tenía tanta suerte ya que, al llegar a la entrada del zoológico además de encontrarme con varios barrotes doblados, había sangre…

_**NOSOTROS, NOSOTROS SABEMOS **_

_**CUANDO VOLAMOS? DONDE, HACIA DONDE VAMOS **_

_**DONDE MORIMOS?**_

La ventisca me impedía ver con claridad haciéndome chocar con muros y objetos mientras intentaba seguir el rastro, pasando por medio zoológico, resaltando sobre la blancura del suelo e intensificándose conforme se acercaba a la base.

Corrí tropezando con la nieve, acercándome cada vez más hacia donde provenía aquella estela carmesí, un extraño e inmóvil bulto no muy lejos. Mi pulso se aceleró al notar que aquello, era un pingüino…

**_SABEMOS, NOSOTROS SABEMOS _**

**_CUANDO VIAJAMOS? _**

**_CUANDO NOSOTROS, CUANDO VAYAMOS _**

**_QUE MORIREMOS?_**

Sentí miedo, ira…dolor. Mi respiración se detuvo al llegar al pequeño charco de sangre.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se hacía añicos cuando descubrí que aquel pingüino…

Era Skipper.

* * *

_**Comentarios?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_****__**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria. Excepto mis OC´s**_

* * *

**(POV SKIPPER)**

-Soldados, misión cumplida y con éxito!-comente al grupo de pingüinos rente a mi y que ahora me miraba diferente.

El operativo "Sorpresa de langosta" había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y habíamos acabado con aquel grupo de crustáceos en cuestión de minutos gracias a una bien planeada estrategia. Algo menos de que preocuparse.

Éxito, nuestro boleto de salida de este lugar. Justo ahora todos celebraban la victoria y esperaban ansiosos el momento de volver a casa. Ya no podía esperar más.

Camine por los pasillos de aquel cuartel en el borde del país entre saludos y comentarios alegres de los demás pingüinos. No más escuadrón estúpido, no mientras yo este a cargo.

Regrese al salón principal dispuesto a despedirme de aquel equipo cuando algo llamo mi atención; había demasiado silencio.

Continúe mi camino con la guardia en alto, alerta ante cualquier…

-Hey que haces Skipp…- trato de decir alguien detrás de mi antes de que le tapara el pico

-Silencio Farrokh, algo no anda bien-susurre antes de soltar al pingüino con corbata.

Me deslice hacia el otro extremo del pasillo con la extraña sensación de ser vigilado cuando de pronto todo se apagó.

Al momento se escucharon gritos de todas partes seguidos del sonido de una explosión.

-Pero que rayos pasa?-pregunto Farrokh cuando empezamos a correr en dirección contraria antes de encontrarnos con un inconveniente; el lugar estaba lleno de langostas. Las quite como pude y seguimos avanzando, las explosiones cimbraban el lugar y poco a poco el fuego comenzaba a iluminar los pasillos. Tomamos una ventaja considerable cuando llegamos a un pasillo con varias bifurcaciones encontrándonos con un par de pingüinos.

-Que demonios ocurre?-pregunto uno de ellos agarrándose la aleta derecha de la cual salía algo de sangre

-Parece que Espiráculo nos encontró-dije al tiempo que otra explosión desprendía parte del techo.

Quite la rejilla de ventilación que había a un lado del pasillo y me gire hacia el pequeño grupo de aves.

-Rápido, salgan por aquí-les dije señalando el ducto-Deprisa!

-Pero Skipper tu…-replico Farrokh antes de entrar

-Es una orden soldado!

El oji-gris sol hizo un saludo militar y se retiro. Comencé a cubrir el agujero con los escombros que cada vez eran más abundantes.

Los grupos de langostas se hacían más numerosos conforme avanzaba hacia la salida y mucho más difíciles de deshacerse de ellos. Me lance contra la puerta en cuanto la divise encontrándome con un paisaje devastador; lo que alguna vez fue un campo de entrenamiento militar ahora era un desastre lleno de crustáceos, fuego y los pobres que no habían podido huir.

-Te das cuenta de lo que pasa cuando te interpones en mis planes-dijo detrás mio una voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba.

-No me asusta, eres un demente Espiráculo- respondí sin voltear

-Deberías pinguinin pues esta solo es una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer-comento riendo

-Que es lo que quieres ahora, acaso no tuviste suficiente con perder la memoria?-pregunte volteando y encontrándolo a solo unos pasos de mi posición, mirando el paisaje con demasiada serenidad.

-Que pasa? Es que no vas a decirme tu plan?-comente sarcástico mientras escuchaba a sus secuaces acercarse

-Veras Skipper esta vez mi principal objetivo no es vengarme de los humanos. No, primero me desharé de ustedes que por años han frustrado la mayoría de mis planes y no solo tu equipo actual, cierto?-dijo aquel demente mamífero acuático.

-Manfredi y Johnson también lo hacían antes de que acabaras con ellos-dije mirando la extraña sonrisa del delfín

-Y así como los quite a ellos, también los quitare a ustedes-dijo Espiráculo mientras más langostas aparecían detrás de él.

-Sobre mi cadáver-dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

-Exactamente planeaba eso, te presento a mí mas reciente y renovado equipo de ataque. Y contigo fuera nada me impedirá apoderarme de tu querido estratega. Súper langostas, mátenlo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido mientras una mar de langostas se abalanzaba sobre mí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve miedo, no solo por lo que podría hacerle a los chicos y por el hecho de que siempre había querido a Kowalski para el, sino por lo que haría cuando se enterara de la existencia de Álex y como estaba relacionada conmigo y el teniente. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Nunca, no te lo permitiré condenado Espiráculo!

-Hasta nunca Skipper-dijo el delfín alejándose

El suelo temblaba y más de esos crustáceos modificados seguían llegando, no se detenían y parecían ser más resistentes a mis ataques o al dolor. Los derribados eran rápidamente remplazados y no era fácil bloquearlos.

_"No dejare que le hagan daño"_-pensé abriéndome paso entre los crustáceos mientras sentía sus pinzas desgarrar mi carne…

* * *

Ya no podía más, ese último súper crustáceo me había seguido medio Manhattan. Atravesé la entrada del zoológico usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba para doblar un par de barrotes. Estúpida tormenta no veo nada, aunque gracias a toda esa nieve no sentía dolor, no sentía nada.

Unos cuantos metros mas, tan cerca de estar de nuevo con mi equipo. Pero de pronto, todo se desvaneció…

* * *

Todo me daba vueltas y la obscuridad del lugar no ayudaba mucho. Por lo que alcance a reconocer estaba en el bunker, en mi habitación, con casi todo el cuerpo vendado y un punzante dolor en la aleta izquierda.

Intente levantarme cuando me percate de algo que estaba a un lado. Trate de identificar que era esa cosa apoyada en el borde de la cama y que emitía un extraño sonido. Lo toque con mi aleta sana, la cosa gruño y cayo de la cama llevándose las sabanas y a mi al suelo.

-Ay mamá pinguina

-Kowalski?-pregunte reconociendo la voz del pingüino sobre el que había caído

-Skipper?-pregunto el teniente intentando levantarse enredándose con la manta-Estas bien?

-No, me estas aplastando-dije tratando de quitármelo de encima

-Esto…lo siento…yo lo arreglo-dijo tratando de desenredarse empeorando mas la situación-Argh esto es imposible!-se quejo deteniendo su peso con las aletas pues yo seguía debajo de él.

Levante la vista encontrándome con la mirada celeste del científico observándome detenidamente.

-Que ocurrió?-pregunto Kowalski pasando su aleta por el vendaje en mi pecho

-Espiráculo-dije viéndolo fruncir ceño- emboscamos a sus secuaces y él nos devolvió la jugada- conté recordando aquel encuentro con el delfín demente.-Aun no sé que planea exactamente pero estoy seguro que se dirige hacia nuestra ubicación. Pero no dejare que dañen a los que amo-dije abrazándolo. Kowalski se quedo muy quieto mirándome temeroso.

-Kowalski?-pregunte extrañado por su repentina actitud antes de ser besado sorpresivamente por el oji-celeste. Era mejor de lo que esperaba. Rápidamente se separo asustado.

-Eso fue inesperado-dije al teniente que estaba tan rojo que podía notarse en la penumbra

-Lo siento, yo…me deje llevar…tu tal vez no…-balbuceaba apenado bajando la mirada

-No dije que no me gustara-dije sorprendiéndolo e interrumpiendo su tartamudeo devolviéndole el beso, cosa que correspondió muy animado un par de veces.

-Te amo Kowalski- susurre mientras sentía sus caricias recorrer mi cuerpo

-No sabes cuanto había esperado oír eso-dijo intentando reprimir un gemido mientras acariciaba sus costados. Se sentía tan bien.

De pronto se levanto dejándome sentado sobre la cama-Buenas noches Skipper-susurro agitado mientras terminaba de quitarse aquella molesta manta de encima. Solté un bufido molesto mientras me acostaba dándole la espalda, aunque lo deseaba habría sido muy masoquista de mi parte continuar.

-Kowalski-lo llame cuando se acomodó a lado

-Si Skipper?-pregunto mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarle.

-Mi venganza será terrible-dije haciéndolo reír.

* * *

**(POV PRIVATE)**

-Bien muchachos fue suficiente por hoy-dijo Skipper sentándose en la superficie de concreto mientras observaba a los visitantes irse.

-Estas bien Skipper? –pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Si Cabo, solo estoy cansado-contesto sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Álex

Vaya susto que nos había dado a nosotros (especialmente a Kowalski) y a todo el zoológico cuando apareció herido frente al bunker. Por suerte Alice no investigo más allá de los barrotes rotos. Y ahora se encontraba en recuperación gracias a nuestros cuidados.

Mientras observábamos a Álex juguetear con la placa del líder –unto a la cual ahora colgaba un pescadito de brillante obsidiana- un grupo de humanos pasaron frente al hábitat con varios materiales de construcción.

-Que es lo que hacen toda esas personas por aquí?-pregunte viendo ir y venir a los humanos rápidamente

-Están construyendo un nuevo hábitat antes de que lleguen los refuerzos-dijo Skipper sin prestarle mucha atención

-Refuerzos?-pregunte extrañado

-Exactamente, por como están las cosas necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-Pero no puede ser tan malo, o si?

-Joven e inocente Cabo, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento al otro.-contesto Skipper serio

Aunque ahora, no me imagino que tanto puedan cambiar…

* * *

En un lugar cercano a Nueva York, un extraño individuo vigilaba su objetivo. Una sonrisa se formo en su colorido pico mientras continuaba su camino. Esta vez, no se le iba volver a escapar…

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Bueno esto es el fin... de esta parte! (No se asusten o.o)**_

_**Quienes seran esos refuerzos?**_

_**Quien sera ese extraño y a quien persigue?**_

**_Todavía_**_** falta que pasen por muchas cosas, pero antes; la secuela tiene la particularidad de ser diferente...y mas pronto de lo que creen **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y aunque estuvo muy raro gracias por leer A TODOS! (son muchos XD)**_


End file.
